Remember : A Serious Couple
by aerii
Summary: (Sequel A Serious Couple) "mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..." KaiSoo/ChanBaek/others/Married life/GS...
1. Chapter 1

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Remember**_

 _ **(Sequel of A Serious Couple)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **" _mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."_**

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kim Jongin's Pov**

 _"Mereka menyebutku prince of Kim. Wajahku setampan dewa Yunani, dan aku mengakui itu! Hidupku... untuk saat ini aku cukup bahagia. Apalagi yang kurang, aku tampan, aku terpelajar, dan aku penerus KJ group. Aku bangga, tentu saja! Dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Mobil, rumah mewah, liburan keliling dunia, dan wanita dengan mudah aku dapatkan. Ku perjelas lagi, aku bukanlah sosok pria biasa. Perlu ku deskripsikan tentang wajahku? Baiklah jika itu mau kalian, aku tampan dengan kadar ketampanan yang tidak ada habisnya, mataku tajam setajam elang, hidungku... mungkin akan terlihat sempurna jika aku melakukan sedikit perbaikan tapi sebenarnya hidung yang sedikit menjorok kedalam itu adalah khas seorang Kim Jongin, oh yah, aku memiliki rahang yang tegas, dan bibir? Boleh aku katakan jika bibirku ini sangat sexy melebihi Angelina Jolie? Ah, tidak.. itu dia perempuan! Akan aku gambarkan bagaimana bentuk bibir sexy ku, bibir itu salah satu bagian tubuh favoritku, bentuknya padat berisi dan tebal, ah aku harus sedikit bangga karena aku adalah pencium yang mahir. Tinggiku termasuk dalam kategori tinggi untuk TOP Model Asia. Aku pemain basket yang handal dalam team ku... ah, basket! Ada kejadian unik saat aku melakukan latihan basket saat kuliah dulu. Kalian penasaran dengan ceritanya? Jadi begini, saat itu aku hampir... sial, aku terlambat ke kantor!"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mobilnya berhenti?" tanyaku saat tiba-tiba mobil yang ku tumpangi menepi di pinggir jalan.

Dia, sekertaris pribadiku dan juga merangkap menjadi supirku, menoleh ke arahku "Josonghamida, tuan! Aku lupa mengisi bensin..."

Mataku terbelalak "Apa? Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti ini, eoh? Kau tahu hari aku harus menjadi juri untuk wawancara karyawan baru?" teriaku tidak woles. Apa dia lupa, aku baru saja menjabat menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan kakekku yang sekarang dikendalikan oleh ayahku sendiri dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku ikut dalam penyeleksian calon karyawan baru. Aku ingin terlihat wibawaku sebagai wakil direktur dan juga sedikit memamerkan kecerdasanku yang diatas standart.

"Maafkan aku tuan... aku lupa memeriksanya tadi!"

Aku mendengus kesal "Jadi apa solusinya?" ayolah, aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang.

"Aku akan menghubungi taksi untuk anda!" katanya formal padahal dia sudah bekerja pada kakekku sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun, tapi lagi-lagi jabatan memainkan segalanya.

"Hanya taksi? Eoh? Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya naik taksi, dan aku ... bisa kau ingatkan kapan terakhir kali aku naik taksi?" tanyaku padanya, ayolah...dia bergabung dengan perusahaan kakekku sejak aku baru bisa merangkak hingga sekarang sampai aku menjadi fanboy untuk artis agensiku sendiri pasti dia mengetahui diriku lebih dari aku mengenal siapa diriku sendiri. Maksudku, dia... sekertaris pribadiku.

"Tuan, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu 5 menit berharga tuan untuk mengeluh soal taksi, !" katanya membuatku sedikit mencibir "Jika kau menunggu supir lain menjemput, mungkin anda harus membuang..."

"Cepat panggil taksinya, aku akan kehilangan seperdetik waktuku karena mendengar ceramahanmu..." oh Tuan ini, mungkin dia terlalu lama mengenalku sehingga ia tidak memiliki rasa takut padaku!.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Do Kyungsoo's Pov**

" _Hai.. aku Do Kyungsoo. Saat ini usiaku 24 tahun, usia dimana seharusnya seseorang sudah mapan dengan pekerjaannya atau wanita dengan kesibukannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga mengurus rumah beserta anaknya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku, kenapa? Karena diusiaku sekarang aku masih keluar masuk perusahaan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Apa saja, iya perusahaan apa saja pernah aku kirimi surat lamaran tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang memanggilku untuk wawancara. Aku lulusan universitas S jurusan Seni. Seharusnya dengan latar belakang nama kampusku aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan. Namun, kota ini sedikit kejam untuk gadis dengan otak pas-pasan seperti diriku. Jika berbicara tentang pengalaman, aku pernah bekerja disebuah instasi les musik. Tapi karena mentalku aku hanya mampu bekerja dua bulan dan aku di pecat secara tidak hormat setelah aku tidak sengaja merusak alat musik bernama piano. Setelahnya aku bekerja menjadi seorang apoteker, sedikit menyimpang dari jurusanku, dan aku bertahan hanya 5 bulan setelah aku di demo karena memberikan resep obat pada salah satu costumer. Mengenai pekerjaan paruh waktu, aku pernah bekerja sebagai kasir disalah satu minimarket dan aku lagi-lagi dipecat karena tidak melayani pelajar yang membeli rokok. Dan... aku sekarang pengangguran..."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Nunna... ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kau seperti SPG!" itu Oh Sehun. Dia tetangga appartementku. Dia seorang mahasiswa yang sekarang tengah menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi artis terkenal di Korea. Dia tampan dan manis dan aku menyukainya, dia...cinta pertamaku. Katakanlah seperti itu.

"Aku ada panggilan interview di perusahaan temanku!" jawabku sambil mengunci pintu appartementku. Appartementku kecil dan masih menggunakan kunci manual, aku memilih sebagai tempat tinggalku karena selain bisa dekat dengan Sehun, tempat ini murah dan cocok untuk kantong seorang pengangguran sepertiku. "Kau jogging?" tanyaku retorik. Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya, penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan training selutut dan didukung oleh keringatnya yang sedikit mengucur itu benar-benar membuktikan jika dia telah melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi jika ia ada di appartementnya.

Ku lihat Sehun mengangguk. "Kali ini dimana?" tanyanya.

"Disebuah perusahaan..." aku melirik jam tanganku, "ah, aku terlambat Sehun-ah! doakan aku semoga aku berhasil ne, dan aku akan menraktirmu makanan Itali.. bye" aku berlari melewatinya. Aku benar-benar terlambat. Pesona Sehun benar-benar membuatku lupa waktu. Aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan agar aku bisa makan, agar aku tetap menetap di Seoul dan aku tetap bisa berada di samping adik manis itu. Sehun.

Dengan keahlianku berlari kini aku sudah berada di halte bus, tentu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bus yang harusnya kau tumpangi sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dan jika aku harus menunggu bus yang mengantarku ke tempat perusahaan itu, aku harus cukup membuang waktuku selama 20 menit lagi. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, lebih baik aku membuang beberapa lembar won hasil tabunganku untuk mencari taxi. Ya, taxi adalah malaikat terakhirku jika aku dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini dan itu dia... TAXI !.

GREP !

Aku menoleh ke arah sebelah kiriku, ada seorang pria yang juga memegang pintu belakang taksi tersebut.

"Maaf nona... tapi aku yang memanggil taksi ini!" katanya dengan suara berat.

Aku mendelikan mataku yang sudah bulat dan terlapisi kacamata bulat itu "Dan aku berteriak dengan suaraku untuk taksi ini!" balasku.

"Aku sedang buru-buru!" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga dan aku tidak peduli! Aku membutuhkan taksi ini untuk masa depanku!" Aku mendorong sedikit kasar pria tinggi yang sialnya dia terlihat tampan, tapi lebih tampan Sehun. Ah, sial dalam hal seperti ini aku malah memikirkan tetanggaku.

Aku masuk ke dalam taksi. "Pak, antar saya ke KJ entertaiment" kataku pada supir taksi.

"Yah, kenapa kau masuk?" tanyaku kepada pria yang kini duduk disampingku.

"Ahjussi, jalan!" katanya dan dia mengacuhkanku.

Baiklah, aku tidak perduli padanya, yang penting taksi itu mengantarku pada tempat tujuanku. "Kau menaiki taksiku, maka kau harus membayar taksinya" kataku padanya.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah luar jendela. Setidaknya aku menghemat uang kali ini. Dan jika ku lihat pria di sebelah ku, sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa. Entahlah, wajahnya terlalu istimewa untuk menjadi sosok yang biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun's pov**

 _"Annyeong...! namaku Byun Baekhyun, eh maksudku Park Baekhyun. Mengapa Park? Karena pria tinggi itu kini menjadi suamiku. Yah, aku menikah diusia muda karena perjodohan orang tua kami. Aku menyesal? Tentu tidak, hey siapa yang akan menyesal jika dijodohkan dengan pria tampan, tinggi, baik dan...dia mapan. Diusianya yang cukup terbilang muda, kini dia menjabat sebagai Direktur disebuah perusahaan agensi artis terbesar di Korea. Bukan perusahaan orang tuanya, karena kehebatannya dia mencapai posisinya sekarang. Aku bangga? Tentu saja, karena jabatannya itu aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku mau. Ssst...dia memiliki black card yang sekarang berpindah tangan menjadi milikku. Aku bisa shooping kapan saja... tugas istri menghabiskan uang suami bukan? Itulah pekerjaanku sekarang, aku memang lulusan universitas ternama di Korea dengan hasil memuaskan. Tapi aku memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja dan tidak bekerja. Dan itu...membuatku bosan. Ayolah, aku butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita, untuk shooping, hang out. Temanku? Ah, gadis berkacamata itu yang kalian maksud? Dia... dia...dia... hey, kalian tahu jika aku pernah membohonginya ah tidak maksudku aku pernah menutupi pernikahanku? Jika kalian pikir dia memaafkanku itu salah besar, dia mendiamkanku selama beberapa minggu. Dia dengan segala sikap hiperbola-nya mendiamkanku hanya karena merasa dibohogi, cih! Itu berlebihan sekali, aku bahkan bukan kekasihnya dan hey... aku tidak merugikannya kan? Tapi, meskipun begitu aku menyayanginya , dia masih sibuk dengan status penganggurannya. Dan dia selalu menolak ajakan shoopingku alasannya dia belum memiliki uang. Aku pernah mencomblangkannya dengan keturan chaebol, tapi dia menolak. Sst...aku beritahu satu rahasian padamu 'dia,gadis idiot berkacamata itu menyukai brondong jadi jika kalian berminat syaratnya usianya dibawah usianya yah, eh tidak..hatinya sudah tersangkut pada brondong tetangganya'. Dan mungkin memang takdirku untuk hidup dalam kebosanan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang melayani suami setiap pagi seperti menyipakan sarapan sebelum dia berangkat kerja, dan pagi ini ku jalani rutinas ku seperti biasa.. aku harus mengawalinya dari dapur, memasakan sesuatu untuk suamiku tercinta... dan seperti biasa, masakanku hangus..."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Astaga, Baek! Ini gosong lagi?" pekik suamiku saat dia mendapati telur mata sapi-nya berwarna kecoklatan dengan bau tidak sedap.

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi ini masih bisa dimakan kok!" kilahku.

Kulihat dia menyisingkan lengan kemeja berwarna biru dongkernya "kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan!" ia menyodorkan pring berisi telur mata sapi malang itu ke arahku. Seperti biasa juga, dia akan beranjak dari duduknya dan memasak ulang telur ceplok setengah matang kesuakannya. Satu lagi yang membuatku bangga, suamiku pintar sekali di dapur setelah di ranjang tentunya. Maksudku dia pintar masak! Jangan ngeres dulu, hey ...readers! Dia milikku.

"Baek, kau sudah mengikuti kelas memasak selama tiga bulan dan kau masih belum bisa membuat telor ceplok? Kau serius mengikutinya kan?" tanyanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kompor. Dia membelakangiku.

Aku sedikit tersentak "Ten..tentu saja..!" _tidak!_ Lanjutku dalam hati. Kuharap Tuhan mengampuni istri yang berbohong pada suami. Aku juga berbohong demi kebaikan kan? Ingat, tugas istri itu menghabiskan uang suami. Jadi daripada uang suamiku habis untuk yayasan kursus memasak itu, aku akan senang hati membuangnya di departement store, atau toko olshop yang menjual tas bermerk asli yang hanya ada beberapa butir di dunia. Dan untuk urusan memasak, aku tinggal meminta Kyungsoo tersayang untuk mengajarkanku. Meskipun dia idiot, dia pintar dalam urusan dapur.

Suamiku kini kembali duduk di depanku, dia membuat dua telor mata sapinya dan menyodorkan satu untukku sebagai teman roti untuk sarapan.

"Terimakasih sayang!" kataku dengan manja.

Dia tersenyum, "Terimakasih juga selalu membuatku terlambat ke kantor, nona Park!" sindirnya dan aku tidak tersinggung.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol's pov**

 _Aku Park Chanyeol. Si bangsat Kai, memanggilku tiang listrik. Tapi untuk kalian, panggil aku Chanyeol tanpa desahan karena desahan terindah tetap milik istriku, Byun Baekhyun! Dia mengisi hari-hariku sejak 3 tahun lalu. Tepat tiga tahun lalu kami melakukan pemberkatan tertutup di sebuah gereja hanya dengan di hadiri sanak family dari dua belah pihak. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku jatuh dalam pesonanya yang cantik, hatinya yang lembut dan dia cerdas. Dan aku sedikit memiliki karisma untuk membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukanku. Kami bahagia, sangat.. dan akan sangat bahagia jika...aku dan dia memiliki momongan. Kami sudah berusaha, bahkan lebih keras dari yang kalian tahu. Mungkin memang Tuhan belum mempercayakan bayi mungil pada kami. Ah, kalian benar, Tuhan memang belum percaya pada Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang ibu karena hobi gilanya pada shooping. Awalnya aku menilai itu hal yang wajar, tapi setelah aku melihat tagihan-tagihan pada kartu debitku yang ku titipkan padanya, ku pikir itu bukan hobby Baekhyun, tapi itu bakat Baekhyun. Sabar? Tentu saja aku sabar! Bahkan jika Panaso*ic Gobel Award membuat kategori baru untuk 'Pria Tersabar diberikan kepada...' akulah pemenangnya. Setidaknya, aku juga bisa masuk dalam kategori '7 suami tersabar di dunia-akhirat versi on the sp*t' . tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Karena jika bukan Baekhyun, mungkin aku bukanlah direktur salah satu agensi terkenal di korea sekarang. Kalian tahu, cerita Barrack Obama (?) dia bersama istrinya pernah mengunjungi salah satu restauran favoritnya, tanpa di duga si pemilik restaurant mengenal istri si Presiden tersebut. Ternyata pemilik restaurant tersebut adalah mantan pacar istrinya. Barrack Obama memuji masakan si pemilik restaurant, bahkan dia iri karena si mantan pacar istrinya itu pintar masak. Seharusnya istrinya menyesal karena ia putus dengan si pemilik restaurant itu jika saja ia menikah dengannya maka istrinya sekarang menjadi istri si pemilik restauran yang terkenal itu, tapi dengan santainya istrinya mengatakan "...jika aku menikah dengannya, maka dia akan menjadi presiden sekarang!" jadi kesimpulannya adalah aku begini karena Baekhyun, it's mean : dibalik pria hebat bukan karena ada wanita hebat di belakangnya, tapi karena di balik pria hebat ada wanita yang tepat!. Dan sekarang waktunya sangat tidak tepat, kesabaranku diuji di perusahaan dengan datangnya si wakil direktur yang sialnya adalah pernah menjadi anggota team basket ku saat kuliah dulu, TERLAMBAT!_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wawancara akan dimulai 5 menit lagi dan di belum datang?" gerutuku pada wanita chubby yang ikut dalam mewawancarai si pengangguran yang mencoba peruntungannya di perusahaan ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah kursi ku yang masih kosong. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Terjadi sesuatu di jalan, menurut sekertarisnya, ia sedang on the way dengan taksi" jawab wanita itu. Namanya Kim Minseok, dia adalah menantu kesayangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Nasibnya yang beruntung bertemu dan menikah dengan Kim Jongdae, kakak dari si bangsat Kai dan cucu tertua di keluarga Kim. Kim Jongdae adalah penyanyi terkenal di Seoul. Aku bahkan iri dengan suara emasnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan sosok si bangsat Kai tengah berjalan ke arah ku sambil mengancingkan jasnya. Lihatlah, dengan tampangnya yang sangat bangsat itu dia datang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia menepuk pundakku lalu duduk di sampingku memang kursi itu disediakan untuk wakil direktur yang bangsat ini.

"Baiklah... kita langsung saja mulai wawancaranya..." dia berkata sambil membuka lembaran formulir si pelamar. Bahkan aku yang duduk sejak sejam yang lalu belum menyentuh lembaran-lembaran itu. Kalian bisa lihat betapa bangsatnya pria tampan ini.

Beberapa staf yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... kita mulai secara acak... biarkan aku memilih siapa yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sini..ah aku sudah tidak sabar menyiksanya..." katanya sambil menarik lembar formulir data si pelamar. "DO KYUNGSOO... kita mulai dari gadis itu!" katanya. Aku harus mengakui pria bangsat ini selalu berbuat semaunya. "Akhirnya...kita bertemu!" lirih namun masih bisa ku dengar dan aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

"Nona Do Kyungsoo!" seorang wanita cantik mendongkakkan kepalanya dari arah pintu.

"Ah, saya!" gadis berkacata mata dengan pakaian formalnya, hitam putih, berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengahmpiri gadis yang memanggil namanya.

"Wawancara akan dimulai dari anda..silahkan!" wanita ramah itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo bingung. Kenapa harus dia yang pertama. Bahkan ini tidak sesuai dengan urutannya. Tapi peduli apa tentang itu, yang Kyungsoo pedulikan. Ia harus mendapat pekerjaan.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki ruangannya. Ia membungkuk pada 5 orang yang tengah duduk di depannya. Salah satunya adalah Park Chanyeol, dia adalah suami dari sahabatnya. Di sisi kiri Chanyeol ada dua gadis manis berusia sekitar dua puluhan juga mungkin, dan sisi kananya ada...

DEG !

"Kau?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pria yang tengah tersenyum miring padanya. Alisnya terangkat satu seolah terkejut dengan pekikakn Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tahu, pria itu tengah tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

Semua orang sempat terkejut pada kelaukuan Kyungsoo, termasuk Chanyeol sendiri.

"Hey, nona! Bersikap manislah pada wakil direktur!" tegur perempuan yang duduk di samping Chanyeol itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya terkejut, jadi pria itu...oh, tamatlah riwayatnya dan impiannya harus hancur untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Nafasnya tercekat, pria yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia remehkan ternyata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aerii's note :**

ini prolognya yah... gimana masih mau lanjut?

bakal dilanjut kok tapi jangan minta fast update yah, mungkin bakal aerii update setelah salah satu ff aerii END, tinggal beberapa chaptered lagi kok. jadi sabar yah...reader aerii kan baik kan?

seperti yang aerii bilang sebelumnya, ini hanya akan menjadi kisah-kisah manis ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, slight ChenMin dan HunHan, jadi gak bakal ada konflik yang berat-berat, ini cuma hiburan di sela-sela kesibukan aerii yang kebanyakan waktu luang... hihihihi jadi buat yang penggila ff angst jangan kesini bakal salah lapak nantinya hehehe

gak perlu diminta review-nya kan,? karena aerii tahu, readers disini itu baik-baik jadi bakal ninggalin jejak kan?

aerii hampir lupa mau ngepost masa, kalo gak ada notice dari email, mungkin aerii masih bergelung dengan kertas-kertas HVS... mian telat sejam dari waktu yang dijanjikan...

oke guys, happy Monday... selamat beraktifitas... mulai hari ini dengan yang manis-manis yah,supaya semangat sampe weekend menjelang.. salam manis dari aerii yang manis *abaikan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **aerii**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Sekertaris?" pekik Kyungsoo ketika ia berada di ruang HRD KJ ent. "Tapi aku tidak melamar dibagian sekertaris, tuan. Aku mencoba keberuntungan ku di karyawan biasa" lanjutnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatnya.

Pria yang bekerja dibagian HRD itu kembali tersenyum "Saya kurang tahu aghassi, saya hanya menyampaikan tugas dari atasan. Anda akan menjadi sekertaris wakil direktur"

Kyungsoo makin melongo. "Ini mustahil..." lirihnya.

"Maaf aghassi, ini namtag anda. Anda mulai bisa bekerja disini besok hari," pria itu menyerahkan namtag ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum bangga karena akhirnya ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar. Meski ada yang mengganjal. Baru kemarin ia mengikuti wawancara yang menurutnya berantakan. Berantakan karena ternyata... ah, Kyungsoo tak mau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Akhirya aku mendapat pekerjaan..." lirih Kyungsoo. ia kini sudah berada di depan lift yang akan membawanya ke lobi. Setelah lift terbuka, Kyungsoo masuk. Lift kosong.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol lift, ketika pintu lift akan kembali tertutup, seseorang mencegahnya dari luar. Orang itu masuk ke dalam lift.

"Oh, kau?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan mendongkak ketika mendengar suara serak yang menyapanya.

Mata Kyungsoo hampir keluar ketika mendapati pria tinggi tengah tersenyum aneh kepadanya "Kau?"

"Kau mengingatku?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Tentu saja! Kau yang kemarin pagi menyerebot taksiku, membayarkan taksiku dan kau yang mewawancariku...kau..." _wakil direktur. Apa? Wakil direktur, berarti aku harus menjadi sekertarisnya? Oh Tuhan._ Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohonnya karena ia lupa jika pria di depannya adalah bos barunya.

Pria itu nampak kecewa. "Kau tidak mengingatku..." liihnya namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Nde?"

"Ah tidak... selamat kau diterima bekerja disini kan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo membngkuk "Nde, Do Kyungsoo imnida..."

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo... eum, sekertarisku?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. "Iya tuan! Saya, sekertaris anda, mulai besok..."

"Kim Jongin, namaku... dan siapa bilang kau akan menjadi sekertarisku besok?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap bos nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"No no no..." katanya dengan jari telunjuknya di goyang-goyangkan. "Kau... mulai sekarang menjadi sekertaris ku! Kkaja, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu!"

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan pria yang mengaku Kim Jongin itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Seolah baru tersadar dari keterkejutanya, Kyungsoo kini meronta karena di tarik paksa oleh Kim Jongin. Keduanya kini berada di depan mobil Jongin.

"Kau punya SIM ?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas pegangannya di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nde? Ah, iya aku punya... aku mendapatkannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagus... kalau begitu ini..." Jongin melempar kunci mobil ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Tugas pertama, menjadi sopir pribadi ku hari ini..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Kenapa diam... buka !" perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol otomatis.

Jongin masuk ke kursi belakang dan disusul Kyungsoo di kursi kemudi. Setelah memasang sitbelt-nya, Kyungsoo menatap bosnya dari kaca mobil.

"Maaf, tuan! Kemana aku harus pergi?"

"Bandara! Aku harus menjemput klien dari Jepang..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. kemudian ia menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil mewah itu keluar dari halaman kantor.

"Kau ahli juga dalam menyetir.." puji Jongin beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saya kursus menyetir selama satu tahun, tuan..." balas Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Satu tahun?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. _Ku pikir memang tampilannya saja yang bodoh, tapi ternyata...astaga..._

"Tempat saya kursus menyetir belum membolehkan saya membawa mobil sendiri setelah saya merusak mobil mereka sebanyak tiga unit, menabrak tiang listrik dan..."

Jongin melongo "dan...?"

"Menjadikan saya dan guru menyetir saya berakhir dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari..." lanjutnya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "...kali ini aku percayakan nyawaku padamu! Mengerti!"

"Ne algaeshamida!"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidur sejenak... bangunkan aku jika kita sudah memasuki kawasan bandara..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setengah jam berlalu...

"Tuan... maaf! Bandara yang harus kita kunjungi itu Incheon atau Gimpo?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ia tidak tahu bandara mana bos-nya harus menjemput klien-nya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati bosnya tengah tertidur nyenyak.

"Tuan?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi namun masih tak ada jawaban. _Astaga, dia tertidur! Bagaimana ini?_ Kyungsoo mulai memelankan laju kendaraannya. "Incheon atau Gimpo?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ah, pasti Incheon!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia mengendari mobilnya lurus.

.

.

.

"Eum.. kita dimana?" Jongin mengucek kedua matanya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo melirik dari kaca spion dalam "Kita sudah berada di kawasan bandara, tuan.."

Jongin memandang ke luar jendela "Tunggu! Bandara mana?"

"Incheon..."

"MWO?" Kyungsoo menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat kepala Jongin membentur kursi kemudi. "Aoouuuuccch..."

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin menggeram "Kau..." Jongin mengelus kepalanya sendiri "Kenapa mengerem mendadak sih?" katanya "Dan siapa yang mengatakan di Incheon, hah? Klien-ku di bandara Ghimpo!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya "Apa? Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada meninggi yang membuat Jongin terbelalak.

Jongin memegang dadanya, takut jantungnya jatuh dari tempatnya "Kenapa kau yang marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu, bodoh!?" omel Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya "Maafkan saya tuan... saya sudah bertanya..."

"Kapan kau bertanya?"

 _Ketika kau tidur, bodoh! Lagi pula kau tidur seperti orang mati!_. "maafkan saya..." ulang Kyungsoo.

"Putar balik cepat!" perintah Jongin.

"Tidak bisa tuan, kita berada di satu jalur dan tidak ada putar arah sampai bandara..."

Jongin semakin menggeram kesal. Betapa bodohnya sekertaris nya ini. Oke, sekarang ia menyesal menerima Kyungsoo sebagai sekertarisnya. "Oh, astaga! Dosa apa aku dimasalalu..." keluhnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo jalan!"

"Kemana tuan?"

Jngin mendesah kesal "BUSAN!" bentaknya.

"Nde?"

"Kembali ke kantor!"

"Ah, baiklah..."

Jongin merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, "Hallo, Chanyeol-ah! bisa kau ke Ghimpo sekarang? Ne, jemput klien itu, aku tidak bisa kesana! Aku mengalami kecelakann kecil... ne, terimakasih! Aku berhutang padamu.."Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia memandang jengkel ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya takut-takut.

Kyungsoo fokus dengan jalanannya.

"Ah sial! Jika begini, kakek akan selalu memuji kerja Chanyeol!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil ke arah mobil yang terparkir manis disudut SPBU. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika membuka pintu mobil, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi samping kursi kemudi.

"Tu..tuan? kenapa anda di depan.. harusnya..."

"Masuk!" potong Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, memasang kembali sitbelt-nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali di toilet ?" tanya Jongin "Kau harus tahu, jika menunggu itu pekerjaan yang membosankan.." omel Jongin.

"Maaf, tuan! Saya sedikit megalami gangguan pencernaan... kita akan kembali ke kantor" ucap Kyungsoo tana memandang Jongin. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

Diam-diam, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Positive please! Positive...positive...positive..." bibir mungil Baekhyun komat-komat di depan washtafel. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan membuka genggaman di telapak tangan mungilnya. Test Pack. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa ketika ketika benda persegi panjang itu menunjukkan satu garis. "Negative lagi" Baekhyun emmandang dirinya dari pantulan cermin. "Kapan aku menjadi wanita sempurna?" tanyanya.

CEKLEK.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika Park Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menghampirinya. "Morning, beb!" Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening istrinya.

Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Ia menahan air matanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya hanyeol yang mengarah pada benda-denda persegi panjang dengan berbagai merek berserakan di lantai kamar mandinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Hasilnya negative" lirihnya.

Chanyeol memunguti beberapa test pack yang berserakan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ku pikir ini salah pada alatnya, aku mencobanya pada semua merek berbeda dan hasilnya sama..." adu Baekhyun. Setiap paginya, memang itu yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya, lalu memeluknya. "Hey, jangan menangis! Jangan tertekan sayang... biarkan seperti air mengalir saja, jika sudah waktunya, kita pasti akan memiliki baby..."

Baekhyun mengangguk "Jangan berpaling..." pintanya manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Bagaimana mungkin aku berpaling dari istriku yang cantik ini... aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendongkak "Nado..." menjijitkan kakinya lalu mengecup bibir suaminya. "Aku harus membuat sarapan..." melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Buatkan aku sereal saja..."

"Kau masih takut masakanku gosong?"

"Selalu begitu kan?"

"Ish..." Baekhyun kembali memeluk suaminya.

"Oh yah apa aku sudah menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kemarin lusa dia ikut wawancara di kantor,"

"Oh yah? Lalu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar antusias.

Chanyeol mengelus surai istrinya "Ku dengar dia kemarin ke HRD, dan dia diterima sebagai sekertaris Kim Jongin, hari ini ia mulai bekerja"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya "Benarkah? Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo? ah, takdir membawa mereka bertemu kembali..."

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ini memang permainan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sekertarisnya..."

"Ku rasa, dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada si idiot itu"

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jam tangannya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak terlambat, ia datang tepat waktu. Seorang bagian dari HRD membawa Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan ruang kerjanya. Disini. Tepat di depan ruangan wakil direktur yang memiliki sikap tempramen menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan, di depannya ada monitor, beberapa buku tebal, buku kosong, tempat pensil pulpen dan sebuah telepon.

"Begini rasanya jadi sekertaris, hihihi menyenangkan sepertinya..." gumamnya. "Tapi apa si wakil direktur itu belum datang?" ia melirik ke pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduk nya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne, anyeonghaseo isanim.." sapa Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Jika hanya berdua, panggil saja aku seperti biasa..."

"Tidak, itu tidak sopan, bagaimana pun ini di kantor, isanim..."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku tadi hanya lewat dan ingin menyapamu, ku harap kau betah bekerja disini... aku siap membantumu jika kau mengalami kesulitan..." ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya dan hanya terhalang oleh meja.

"Ne, terimakasih... tapi," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menunduk ntuk sementara "...sebenarnya apa tugas sekertaris? Apa seperti tugas sekertaris kelas, jujur aku tidak mengerti...?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Benar, jika Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia direkrut oleh Kim Jongin yang menurutnya hanya utuk senang-senang. "Karena waktu kita terbatas, aku hanya akan memberi tahu garis besarnya saja, tugasmu adalah mencatat pertemuan-pertemuan atasanmu, mengatur jadwalnya, menjadi jubirnya, dan mengikuti perintah atasanmu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ah seperti itu... jika begitu apa bedanya dengan asisten pribadi?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjadwab, Kim Jongin hadir ditengah mereka "Morning..." sapanya, "morning Park isanim, nona Do... kalian terlihat akrab sekali..." sindirnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk ke arah Jongin "Selamat pagi Kim pujangnim.."

"Kau rajin sekali jam segini sudah di kantor... benar-benar on time!" pujinya kepada kyungsoo.

"Kau saja yang telat 10 menit, Kim pujangnim.." bela Chanyeol.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah..."

"masalah bangun tidur?" goda Chanyeol.

Jongin berdecak, "Sialan!" umpatnya, "Ah, syukurlah kau disini... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Tentang?"

"Artis yang akan debut.. kita perlu membicarakan konsep yang sudah di pilih oleh Minseok noona.." jawab Jongin malas.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ah benar... baiklah.." keduanya berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan Jongin.

"Permisi..." panggil Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan. "Apa perlu saya buatkan teh?" tawarnya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling pandang, "Buatkan kami dua kopi setelah 15 menit, jangan lupa tambahakan caramel di dalamnya..." sahut Jongin dengan senyum khasnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian dua pria itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari pentry sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kopi, sesuai dengan permintaan Kim Jongin.

"Apa-apan ini? Kenapa meminta setelah lima belas menit kemudian...? ck, dia memang aneh" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Masuk!" itu suara Jongin setelah Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya. Ini hari pertama dia kerja, ah bukan hari kedua dan ini kali pertama ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Kim Jongin. Ruangan itu bernuansa minimalis modern dengan luasnya yang melebihi kamar Kyungsoo, bahkan melebihi appartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum.

Setelah puas menganggumi, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya namun ia tidak menemukan Park Chanyeol. "Eh, dimana Chan-, maksudku Park isanim?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo "Dia sudah keluar dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya..." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik "Eh..? lalu kopinya bagaimana?"

Jongin mengambil alih nampan yang Kyungsoo pegang "Kita bisa minum bersama.." jawabnya enteng lalu meletakkannya di meja depan sofa. "Duduk.." perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran si bosnya ini. Kadang baik, kadang mengomel.

"Kau tidak emndengar perintahku?" suara Jongin kembali menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo gugup. Ia mendekati Jongin dan duduk di depannya.

"Bagus...!" katanya sambil menyeruput kopinya "Wah... ini lezat sekali... kau harus membuatkan ku kopi seperti ini setiap hari.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau tidak meminum kopinya?" tanya Jongin karena Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Saya memiliki riwayat penyakit maag, pujangnim!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Kopi yang manis dengan Kyungsoo yang juga manis. Jongin setiap harinya akan merasakan pagi yang manis.

"Eh, ini kan... Sehun?" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mengambil lembar poto yang berserakan di meja.

Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia tetangga appartementku.. kami tinggal bersebelahan" balas Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari poto tersebut. Hanya melihat poto Sehun mampu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Dia termasuk rookies disini, mingu depan debutnya.. ia akan menjadi aktor!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna "Aktor? Be..benarkah?"

"Kau kan tetangganya, tapi kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh itu..." Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumnya "...dia hanya mengatakan sebagai trainee .." balas Kyungsoo dan kembali memandangi poto debut Sehun "Dia..sangat tampan..." lirihnya namun masih di dengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin tak suka dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berlebihan pada gambar Sehun. Ia bisa menilai jika Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun. Dan ini penghalang baginya.

.

.

.

"Kau manager untuk Sehun?" tanya Jongin dingin pada pria yang hampir berkepala tiga.

Pria itu mengangguk.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Tentang aku yang memanggilmu kemari, karena..." Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya lalu kembali melanjutkan "...karena Sehun akan debut minggu depan, dan dia sudah menerima tawaran untuk sebuah film, aku mau kau membawa Sehun pindah ke appartement yang lebih luas, di Gangnam!"

"Tapi, dia belum ingin memikirkan tempat tinggal baru, pujangnim.."

"Itu bukan urusanku, tugasmu sebagai manager mengaturnya, ku dengar dia tidak tinggal di dorm melainkan di kawasan kumuh! Aku tidak ingin artisku terlihat miskin..."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, dan aku akan mengurus secepatnya.."

Jongin tersenyum. Alasan lainnya adalah, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo-nya dekat dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

"Apa seorang sekertaris dari wakil direktur pantas makan disini?" Chanyeol duduk di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya di kafe kantor.

"Disini murah..." balas Kyungsoo. "Kau, kenapa disini?"

"Sepertinya aku menemukan teman makan siang.." balasnya.

"Ku pikir kau dan wakil direktur itu adalah teman..."

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kami teman kuliah, namun dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di London, dia baru bergabung disini sekitar sebulan yang lalu..." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-O.

"Astaga... tagihan lagi!" pekik Chanyeol yang baru saja menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

"Pasti ulah Baekhyun" sambar Kyungsoo.

"Dia semakin gila belanja sekarang... tapi tak apalah, setidaknya itu bisa mengalihkannya dari stres-nya.."

Kyungsoo mengehntikan aksi makannya "Stres? Kenapa?"

"Dia setiap pagi melakukan test urin dengan lima sampai sepuluh merk test pack yang berbeda.. dia ingin sekali memiliki anak.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah konsultasi dengan dokter.."

"Kami dalam keadaan sehat dan subur, Soo!"

"Aku harap kau dapan momongan dengan segera, em... Chan, kenapa kau tidak merekomendasikan Baekhyun untuk bekerja di butik kakakmu, ku dengar dari Baekhyun jika kakak mu adalah seorang designer"

"Harus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun sibuk dan melupakan rasa stres-nya..."

"Tapi dia memiliki kelas memasak, Soo!"

"Memasak? Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga bulan lalu?"

"Kau bercanda? Setiap akhir pekan di merecoki dapurku memintaku untuk mengajarinya memas...hemmptttttt" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _Astaga aku keceplosan. Ini kan rahasia aku dan Baekhyun!. Kyungsoo bodoh._

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya "Jadi...dia tidak pernah mengikuti kelas memasak?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani..ani... maksudku aku tidak tahu soal itu.."

"Kyungsoo, kau buruk dalam berbohong... katakan!"

Kyungsoo menunduk. berharap Baekhyun memaafkannya. "Maafkan aku Chan, aku kelepasan. Harusnya, aku merahasiakan ini darimu... mian..."

"Aku senang Baekhyun memiliki sahabat seperti mu..." _sahabat yang tidak bisa berbohong_. "Aku tidak akan marah, padamu.."

"Jangan marah pada Baekhyun, ku mohon..."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terimakasih infonya..." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu..."

 _Hemmmmmmpppfffff... Kyungsoo bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau membuat Baekhyun dalam masalah kan?_ . Kyungsoo memarahi dirinya sendiri ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Kenapa barang-barangmu diluar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ketika pulang ia melihat box box di depan appartement Sehun.

Sehun yang berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo , memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo "Noona... aku harus pindah! Agensi memintaku pindah ke Gangnam.." jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo ingat jika meninggu depan debut-nya Oh Sehun. "Oh benarkah?" ada perasaan kecewa ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Ini terlalu mendadak untukku..." keluh Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, aku mendukungmu.. dan selamat atas debutmu.." Kyungsoo menyalurkan tangannya yang di balas oleh Sehun.

"Aku ingin membuat pesta farewell denganmu, tapi..."

"Aku mengerti Sehun-ah!" _setelah kau sukses nanti, akan makin sulit aku bertemu denganmu... perasaanku belum tersampaikan padamu_. "Aku akan menjadi fans nomor satu untukmu..." lanjut Kyungsoo.

GREP

Tanpa Kyungsoo sangka, Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Noona... jangan melupakanku..." katanya.

Puk

Puk

Puk

Kyungsoo mengaguk. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Noona, jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela, kurangi ramyeon di lemarimu..." Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Jangan takut akan tunggakan listrik, jika memang dingin nyalakan saja penghangat ruangannya..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nde, aku mengerti..."

"Ku harap kau juga pindah dari tempat kumuh ini.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sehun-ssi.. truk pengangkutnya sudah datang!" tiba-tiba pria lain berterika dari belakang Kyungsoo.

"ne, hyung!" balas Sehun "dia managerku..." katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Ia kehilangan tetangga tampan-nya, tetangga brondong-nya, cinta pertamanya. Ah, benar orang bilang cinta pertama tidak pernah sampai. Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa digapai oleh Kyungsoo. Dia akan menjadi artis besar kelak. Perasaan itu tidak akan pernah sampai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

How's about this fanfic? Hope you like it!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 _(2016-05-24)_


	3. Chapter 3

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

Let's Talk About First Love !

.

.

.

"Kau tidak memakannya? Semua ini aku yang memasak..." Chanyeol mendongkak dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk di depannya dengan hamparan berbagai makanan khas Itali di atas meja, sementara Chanyeol masih memegang garpu dan sendok di tangannya. Baekhyun masih setia menunggu Chanyeol menghuapkan makanan yang sudah tertata rapi itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi "Mendadak aku tidak ingin makan pasta.." katanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Loh kenapa? Bukakah kau yang memintaku untuk memasak pasta malam ini?"

"Apa ini hadiah pernikahan kita untukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Heem... makan malam bersama dirumah kita, ku pikir itu lebih romantis..."

Lagi, Baekhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas suaminya "Aku sungguh menghargai sebuah kejujuran, Baekhyun-ah" katanya dengan lembut.

"Ke-kejujuran apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup. "Ah, masalah aku menggunakan kartu kreditmu lagi? Soal itu maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan itu, milikku itu sekarang menjadi hakmu, hanya saja..." Chanyeol memotong bicaranya dan menatap makanan di atas meja.

"Hanya saja?"

"Ku bilang aku sangat menghargai kejujuran,..." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak berbohong denganmu, Chan"

"Benarkah? Aku mengetahui sesuatu tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengakuinya... karena aku masih mengharapkan kau menghargaiku sebagai suamimu" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya "Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, kau habiskan saja semuanya... masakanmu!" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Chan..." panggil Baekhyun yang terus menatap punggung suaminya hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Mungkin dia kelelahan..." pikir Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo sudah memasak semua ini dan dia tidak memakannya..." monolog Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sedikit gelisah karena ia berbaring ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tuhan... baru sore tadi Sehun pergi. Tapi aku sudah merindukannya..." lirih Kyungsoo. Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi Kyungsoo masak banyak dan berbagi dengan tetangganya itu. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Apa aku harus menghubunginya?Menanyakan bagaimana ... ah tidak, dia pasti sedang sibuk berberes. Hem... apa aku harus melakukan trik andalanku dengan mengatakan bahwa disini ada kecoa atau lampu kamar mandiku mati agar dia kemari? Ish... itu tidak benar! Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan 'panggil saja petugas appartement'.." Kyungsoo menggeserkan layar ponselnya dan menekan mesin pencarian.

"Astaga... kenapa harga appartement di Gangnam tidak ada yang murah sih? Jika begini bagaimana aku bisa pindah kesana dan dekat dengan Sehun-ku?" omel Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Ah... molla... sebaiknya aku tidur!" katanya sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo..." nama itu seolah menjadi doa di setiap detik kehidupan Kim Jongin. Dalam hitungan menit entah berapa kali Kim Jongin menyebut nama sekertaris barunya dengan mimik yang tak terbaca.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kim Jongin harus menghentikan kegiatan day dreaming-nya tentang sosok Do Kyungsoo ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah..." kata Jongin cuek dengan ekspresi malas. Ia masih berada di atas ranjangnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tua berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan di pandu tongkat coklat kesayangan pria tersebut.

"Kakek?" tanya Jongin ketika tahu pelaku yang menganggu kegiatan melamunnya adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang aku menemuimu? Ck... untuk bertemu cucunya saja, aku harus mengalah dengan mendatanginya..." ucap pria itu.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan duduk di sisi ranjang, memberikan space agar kakeknya ikut duduk dengannya, namun sayang sang kakek lebih memilih untuk berdiri saja.

"Kau gagal menangani klien dari Jepang itu? Ku dengar Chanyeol yang menanganinya..." katanya.

Jongin mengangguk "Maafkan aku kek! Ada kendala ketika aku berangkat ke bandara dan aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol"

"Kau harus banyak belajar dari Chanyeol, Jongin-ah! Bagaimanapun aku satu-satunya Kim yang aku harapkan sebagai penerusku!" katanya sambil menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada tongkatnya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan juga, jangan karena kau cucuku lalu seenaknya saja merekrut seorang sekertaris!"

Jongin mendongkak.

"Kau harus tahu dia berkompeten atau tidak! Kau tidak bisa bermain-main, Kim Jongin!"

"Maafkan aku, kek! Tapi..."

"Karena dia cinta pertamamu?!" tebak sang kakek yang membuat Jongin melotot. "Astaga...! cucuku sedang jatuh cinta rupanya! Dengan gadis desa!"

"Ba-bagaimana..."Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya sedikit menyadari bagaimana kakeknya bisa tahu dan siapa lagi yang memiliki mulut ember jika bukan neneknya "Ish... kenapa istrimu mengatakan itu semua!" umpat Jongin.

Sang kakek terkikik "Bagaimanapun dia itu istriku! Dan ku harap kau bisa bersikap profesional! Ingat, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan percintaanmu sesuai dengan perjanjian kita tapi ingat juga janjimu untuk menjadi penerusku di perusahaan..."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi, kakek!"

"Ini peringatan awal, Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol melewati meja makan dengan dandanan yang sudah siap akan ke kantor. Chanyeol bersikap acuh pagi ini.

"Chan... kau melewatkan sarapanmu?" tegur Baekhyun yang kini berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang tengah membenarkan sepatunya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Baekhyun-ah!" ucapnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding "Kau masih memiliki waktu 30 menit lagi, Chan!"

"Ku bilang aku sudah terlambat.." kata Chanyeol lagi dan kini ia sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ah, sebentar! Malam ini bisakah kau masak banyak?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun yangs edang melamun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum membuka pintu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Jongin makan malam disini! Kau ajak juga Kyungsoo sekalian..." katanya kemudian membuka pintu.

"Tap..." belum sempat Baekhyun mencegah kepergian Chanyeol, sayangnya suaminya sudah kembali menutup pintu appartement. "Kenapa dia masih bertingkah aneh? Kenapa dia terlihat asing hari ini? Apa aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan tanpa aku sadari...?" pikir Baekhyun. "Astaga... telurku hangus!"

.

.

.

Dari dalam ruangannya, Kim Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan buku agenda. Mungkin ia sedang mencatat kegiatan Jongin hingga beberapa hari ke depan. kantor memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, itu di karenakan beberapa rookies akan debut dan beberapa penyanyi solo dan group akan comeback musim ini. termasuk kakak kandungnya sendiri, Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae adalah penyanyi andalan Kj ent., pertama karena memang suaranya yang benar-benar luar biasa, kedua karena Kim Jongdae adalah cucu tertua di keluarga Kim. Untuk comeback kali ini Kim Jongdae akan melakukan project dengan penyanyi asal China-Korea, Luhan. Selain itu ia juga dikenal sebagai aktris papan atas China. Sebagai film-nya ada yang bekerjasama dengan Korea.

Kembali pada Kim Jongin. Pria itu benar-benar tertarik pada sosok Do Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo belum menyadarinya, tapi Jongin benar-benar menunjukkan sikap ketertarikannya secara terang-terangnya. Sama seperti hari kemarin, Kim Jongin meminta kopi di campur caramel buatan Kyungsoo. Harus Kyungsoo sendiri yang membuatnya. Setelahnya, Jongin tetap meminta Kyungsoo untuk berada di ruangannya saat ia masih menikmati minuman kopi buatan Kyungsoo.

"Dia terlihat cantik ketika sedang sibuk seperti itu..." lirih Jongin yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari dalam ruangannya. Tentu saja kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika Jongin selalu memperhatikannya.

Namun tak bertahan lama senyum itu terpatri di bibir tebal Jongin. Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi masam ketika disana, Park Chanyeol datang dan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Kenapa sejak Kyungsoo disini, si dobi itu gemar sekali mendekatinya? Apa Baekhyun masih kurang!" Geram Jongin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu ruangannya untuk sekedar menyapa Chanyeol yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menghentikan ketawanya ketika Jongin membuka pintu ruangannya. Keduanya menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Ku rasa aku melewatkan sesuatu, lanjutkan saja tawa kalian!" ucap Jongin.

"Ah, selamat siang, Kim Pujangnim!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa kau sering sekali mendatangai sekertarisku?" tanya Jongin tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "Aku hanya menyapanya..." katanya "dan aku kemari menyampaikan pesan istriku, dia mengundang Kyungsoo untuk makan malam nanti malam.. ah yah, aku juga mengajakmu untuk ikut bergabung bersama kami, Kim pujangnim! Kurasa kau tidak keberatan..."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit malu karena bersikap sedikit kasar pada Chanyeol dan ternyata Chanyeol mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Bersama Kyungsoo! Tunggu, apa ini acara double date yang direncanakan Chanyeol?

"Ehem..." Jongin berdeham pelan "Aku akan datang jika aku ada waktu..." katanya lalu kembali menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sementara disini lain, Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat ekspressi atasannya yang seperti salah tingkah.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo "Bagaimana bisa aku memasak banyak dalam waktu dua jam? Pekerjaanku sangat banyak disini..."

" **Arrghhh... lalu aku harus bagaimana? Chanyeol memintaku memasak! Sementara kau kan tahu selama ini kau yang membantuku memasak, kemarin juga kan itu hasil masakanmu..."** balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merubah posisi ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan "Sebenarnya, ada acara apa kau dan Chanyeol mengajak kami makan malam bersama?"

" **Kami?"**

"Oh, Chanyeol mengundang Kim pujangnim..."

" **Oh itu... entahlah... hanya ingin katanya..!"**

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baek?"

" **Kenapa?"**

"Kau terdengar tidak sehat..."

" **Hanya ada beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan... sudahlah, sebentar lagi sore, aku harus mencari cara agar ada makanan sebelum kalian datang!"**

PIP

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Huft... ada-ada saja kelakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" ucapnya.

Karena lelah hampir seharian berada di depan komputer, Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tanganya dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan ketika kepala kyungsoo bergerak ke arah kanan, tanpa ia sengaja menangkap sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dari dalam sana. Dia Kim Jongin.

"Hem? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dengan kedua matanya yang masih saling bertemu dengan atasannya yang hanya terhalang kaca dan tirai.

Merasa tertangkap basah olehnya, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan jelas menekan remote kontrol tirai dan dengan otomatis, kaca itu menjadi gelap. Kyungsoo tak lagi melihat Jongin.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa aneh sekali...?" gumam Kyungsoo yang kemudian ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Wah... rasanya enak sekali! Park isanim, kau beruntung memeliki istri yang bisa memasak..." puji Jongin setelah menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah memerah dan juga Kyungsoo yang sedikit gugup. Malam itu, mereka sedang menikamti makan malam di rumah Chanyeol.

"Tapi... rasanya sedikit familiar! Seperti restaurant favorite kakekku!" ucap Jongin lagi yang berhasil mendapat delikan dari Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang minum pun terbatuk.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Ha ha itu mungkin kelas memasak Baekhyun memberikan resep yang sama seperti resataurant favorite kakek Kim pujangnim.." timpal Kyungsoo mencoba menutupi kegugupan Baekhyun "Benar kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan menikmati sisa makanannya. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam sejak kemarin.

"Kau, apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Anda meragukanku?"

Jongin sedikit mencibir "Hanya saja, penampilanmu tidak meyakinkan!" ejeknya.

Kyungsoo geram jika seseorang sudah menilai kemampuannya dari penampilannya. "Aku akan membuatmu yakin jika aku bisa memasak" tantang Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kau bisa membuatkanku dosirak, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis "Hanya itu? Tentu saja itu mudah! Akan ku buat kau pingsan pada gigitan pertama..."

"Aku akan menunggu moment itu dengan senang hati, nona Do!" balas Jongin

Kyungsoo kembali mencibir dan kembali sibuk dengan makanan di piringnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat percakapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Melihat kalian seperti ini, aku jadi ingat cinta pertamaku" ucap Chanyeol dan berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Jongin, juga Baekhyun.

"Kau punya cinta pertama juga?" sindir Jongin

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas "Dulu, saat pertama bertemu aku menantangnya untuk membuatkanku milkshake rasa pisang tapi dia membuatkanku rasa strawberry karena itu buah favoritnya..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Heiii... kau sedang bernostalgi dengan istrimu..." ejek Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyn menunduk. ia tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang cinta pertamamu itu Sandara Park!" ralat Jongin "Kau begitu menggilai Sandara noona saat kita SMA dulu, bahkan kau menghadiri semua konsernya!" olok Jongin.

"Nugu? Sandara Park? Kau menyukai gadis pendek itu?" cerca Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol

"Ya... jika kau mengatai seseorang seharusnya sambil bercermin! Kau pikir kau tinggi?" olok Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Ish..."

"Kau sendiri tuan Kim bagaimana? Karena cinta pertamamu itu, kau belum pernah pacaran. Apa gadis di dunia sangat menakutkan?" kini Baekhyun ikut bersuara.

"Apa? Kim pujagnim belum pernah berpacaran? Hahahaha..." Kyungsoo harus memegang perutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Fakta menarik tentang sosok Kim Jongin yang dominan itu belum pernah pacaran hanya karena cinta pertama.

"Karena aku percaya aku akan mendapatkan cinta pertamaku ..." tegas Jongin.

Kyungsoo berhenti menertawai atasannya. "Jika dia masih hidup mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya, tapi itu berbeda jika dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan..." Kyungsoo menyambar gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya lalu meneguknya "...kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya jika ada dinding tinggi yang menghalangi" lanjut Kyungsoo lirih. Mengingat itu, Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah memiliki Sehun karena dinding diantaranya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau terlihat pengalaman mengenai hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "Entahlah... aku percaya jika cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan!"

Baekhyun tahu perasaan Kyungsoo yang menahan rasa pada Sehun. "Lalu kau bagaimana, tuan Kim? Apa cinta pertamamu itu masih hidup?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongkak. Sedikit tertarik dengan kisah percintaan atasannya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku ... ya, dia masih hidup! Dan aku menemukannya lagi setelah sekian lama, tapi... aku baru tahu jika dia menyukai pria lain!" katanya lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan "Benarkan, cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan! Mungkin satu dari sepuluh kemungkinan itu yang berhasil. Seperti Chanyeol contohnya, dan aku serta Kim pujangnim berada di sembilan kemungkinan yang tidak berhasil..." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa perasaan itu akan tersampaikan!" potong Jongin "...mungkin kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu berada dalam sembilan kemungkin yang tidak berhasil, dan aku akan membuat cinta pertamaku berada dalam satu kemungkinan yang berhasil..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, darimana kau mendapatkan makanan itu semua,Baek?" bisik Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ruang tamu dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang bersenda gurau.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang mencuci piring saat itu "Aku memesannya dari restauran di ujung jalan kampus kita dulu..." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Dasar gadis curang... mau sampai kapan kau membohongi suamimu terus menerus..." tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mematikan kran yang tengah mengalir kemudian membersihkan tangannya dengan kain di atas meja dekat kompor "Entahlah... em, tapi Soo-yah apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Sejak semalam Chanyeol bersikap dingin padaku, bahkan dia membelakangiku saat tidur..."

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak "Apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Emm... dia bilang padaku bahwa dia sangat menghargai sebuah kejujuran, kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Oh my God!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wae? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Chanyeol sudah tahu kebohonganmu dan dia mengharapkan kau jujur padanya!" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan nada berbisik takut kedua pria disana mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bohong? Tapi aku tidak berbohong padanya,Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo mencibir "Kau tidak tahu! Chanyeol sudah tahu jika makanan yang kau masak bukan hasil jerih payahmu! Dan dia sudah mengetahuinya jika kau tidak pernah mengikuti kelas memasak!" ungkap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersentak "Nde? Kau yakin? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu...?"

"Karena aku memberitahunya... upssss!" sontak Kyungsoo kembali menutup mulutnya. Astaga aku kelepasan lagi! Runtuknya.

"Apa? Kau memberitahu semuanya?" teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. karena teriakan itu membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang membahas topik diskon" sambar Chanyeol. Jongin dan Chanyeol kembali pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Yak! Pabbo-yah! Kenapa kau memberitahunya?" kini Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sengaja Baek! Saat itu aku kelepasan dan dia mengorek semuanya, maafkan aku!" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Meski dia sedang kesal, tentu ia tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo. Terlebih Kyungsoo tidak tahu menahu tentang kebohongannya.

"Baek... kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo "Tentu saja tidak... aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena berkatmu aku tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol bersikap aneh hari ini... gomawo Kyungsoo-yah!" balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun "Aku akan pulang sekarang dan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bersama..." lirihnya kemudian melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Entahlah... ku rasa dia betah sekali disini. Apa dia selalu seperti itu jika disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Ini pertama kalinya dia makan malam disini!"

"Aku akan berkemas sekarang..." Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin lalu mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang tak jauh dari posisi Jongin duduk.

"Kau mau kemana, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dna diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Aku harus pulang karena ini sudah malam... jika sudah malam akan susah mendapatkan taksi" jawabnya "...dan terima kasih makan malamnya, tuan dan nyonya Park!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu di sampai depan, Kyungsoo-yah!" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap kepergian mereka, tepatnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TIIIIIIIINNNNNNN

Kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya ketika suara klakson mobil memenuhi telinganya. Namun ia terus berjalan pelan disisi jalan tanpa memperdulikan suara klasok mobil yang terus berbunyi entah kepada siapa.

SREEEEET

Tak jauh dari Kyungsoo berjalan, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Jongin keluar dari sana.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku membunyikan klakson agar kau berhenti berjalan" teriak Jongin masih dengan posisi di pintu mobil. Setengah badanya masih berada di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo mengernyit "Aku tidak tahu jika Kim pujangnim melakukan itu padaku" jawab Kyungsoo polos "Dan kenapa anda membunyikan klakson tengah malam begini? Ku pikir aku sudah berada dijalan yang benar" lanjutnya.

Jongin berdecak. "Masuklah... aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" katanya sedikit memerintah.

"Terimakasih, tapi sungguh aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak kyungsoo ramah.

"Jika aku mengantar mu, kau akan menghemat uang taksimu bukan?" iming-iming Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ditambah aku harus memastikan keselamatan sekertarisku. Kau seorang gadis yang masih berkeliaran di jam malam begini, kau akan aman jika ku antar pulang!" bujuk Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa! Akumemang harus menghemat uang taksiku _.." agar aku bisa menabung dan membeli appartement dekat Sehun-ku!_. Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena ia bisa semobil dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda turun dari mobil? Aku sudah sangat bersyukur anda mengantarku sampai sini?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak masuk ke dalam appartementnya karena tiba-tiba Jongin mengikutinya drai belakang.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya "Eum,... bukankah ketika pria mengantarkan wanita pulang, seharusnya si wanita itu menawarkan tempat untuk mampir?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu!" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Ia pikir ia sudah menggunakan bahasa sesederhana mungkin agar Kyungsoo mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. "Baiklah! Sepertinya aku harus lebih terang-terangan.." ucap Jongin pelan sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu, boleh kan?"

"Nde?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan maksud Jongin. "Em.. tapi..."

"Ku anggap kau setuju! Terimakasih, bisa tunjukkan berapa nomer appartementmu...?" tanya Jongin yang kini melewati Kyungsoo.

"0112" jawab Kyungsoo lirih dan masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran Jongin. Apa wakil direktur seperti Jongin memeliki waktu untuk sekedar mampir ke gubuknya?

Kyungsoo membuka pintu appartementnya dengan sedikit kaku. Ia masih gugup karena Jongin kini masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ini rumahku... kecil...dan sedikit kumuh!" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin hanya manggut-manggut. Kini ia berada di dalam ruangan kecil yang mungkin bisa dimaksudkan ke dalam kategori ruang tamu. "Kau berada di lingkungan kumuh, tapi isi rumahmu sangat rapi dan tertata.." puji Jongin. Ia tidak berbohong. Meski sempit, namun karena tertata rapi sesuai dengan porsi dan letak barang-barang menjadikan ruangan itu terlihat lebih besar.

"Ku harap itu sebagai pujian, Kim pujangnim. Ah, silahkan duduk..." kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk di sofa yang ukurannya hanya muat untuk dua orang dewasa. Jongin masih menikmati pemandangan tatanan ruangan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih berdiri menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk menjamu tamu?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Nde? Ah, minum! Anda harus minum kan? Tunggu sebentar..." Kyungsoo menghampiri kulkas.

Jongin tersenyum sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok di depan kulkas dengan pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Namun setelahnya, Jongin terkejut ketika Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa snack di dalam dekapannya. Snack itu kini berada di meja depan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku,..." lirih Kyungsoo kemudian berlari ke depan kulkas lagi dna kembali dengan membawa bebrapa snack lagi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo selesai meletakan beraneka macam snack dan minuman kaleng di depan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kini duduk bersila di depan meja depan Jongin "Maafkan aku, Kim pujangnim! Aku memiliki banyak makanan ringan dan lusa adalah tanggal expired nya.."

Jongin tersentak "Jadi kau menyuruh ku memakan makanan yang hampir kadaluarsa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit "Hehehe.. aku tidak mnyuruhmu. Tapi aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika anda mau membantuku memakan ini semua, hehehe" katanya tanpa malu-malu.

Jongin masih dalam mode terkejutnya. "Kenapa tidak kau buang saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin, jika aku membuangnya itu sama saja dengan aku membuang beberapa lembar won secara percuma!" balas Kyungsoo sambil membuka salah satu makanan ringannya dan mulai menikmatinya "Ah, aku terlalu sibuk sampai aku lupa memiliki makanan sebanyak ini..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tersenyum mengetahui sifat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk di tepi ranjang ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Aku akan membantumu mengeringkannya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hem..." Balas Chanyeol yang kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyerahkan handuknya kepada istrinya. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya, Baekhyun mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol yang basah.

"Chan..." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun memijit kepala Chanyeol "Maafkan aku..."

"Kau sudah mengetahui kesalahanmu?" tebak Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam menikmati sentuhan dari tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengehntikan kegiatannya. Kini ia berjongkok di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku tahu kebohonganku ini sulit untuk kau maafkan..." kata Baekhyun lirih "Tapi aku memiliki alasan lain kenapa aku berbohong"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai meskipun itu perintahmu, aku terpaksa berbohong karena aku tidak ingin mengecewkanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu jika apa yang aku lakukan malah membuatmu semakin kecewa..." ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar tulus.

"..."

"Aku minta maaf, dan aku tidak memaksa kau untuk memaafkanku! Kau berhak marah dan kau berhak memberikan hukuman untukku.. kau menyuruhku untuk keluar dari rumah ini pun aku tak masalah,,,, aku berhak mendapatkan kemarahanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kenapa kau berfikir sejauh itu? Kau harus tahu, yang ku minta adalah kejujuranmu dan aku tidak akan menghukummu apalagi sampai menyuruhmu pergi..."

"Kau tidak marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun kemudian menuntunnya agar duduk di sampingnya "Tidak... terimakasih sudah jujur dan aku menunggu lama untuk kau jujur. Jangan berbohong lagi, katakan saja jika kau tidak mneyukai mauku, maka aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Kau mengerti?"

Bakehyun tersenyum "Ne... maafkan aku. Dan aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi..." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Baek... noona ku..."

"Ada apa dengan noonamu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Dia sedang kekurangan karyawan di butiknya, apa tak masalah jika kau membantunya di butik? Maksudku, aku menyarankan ini agar kau tidak kesepian di rumah jika aku bekerja..."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia tersenyum "Maksudmu kau mengijinkan ku bekerja?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu aku sangat senang Chan... aku sejak dulu ingin bekerja tapi aku takut kau melarangku, terima kasih Chan..." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol "Jadi kapan aku harus bekerja?"

"Besok aku akan mengantarmuke butik..."

"Terimakasih Chan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Pria kecil itu terus saja menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di halaman rumah neneknya. Wajah lucunya ia tengkuk sedemikian rupa agar semua orang tahu jika ia tengah marah._

" _Wae..wae...wae...? kenapa Jongdae hyung liburan ke Jepang sementara aku ke desa seperti ini? kakek... ini tidak adil!" teriak pria kecil itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian musim dingin karena memang saat itu musim dingin baru saja akan pergi. Seperti anak pada umumnya, ia gemar mengenakan topi terbalik._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumahnya "Kenapa? Kau tidka menyukai rumah nenek?" tanyanya yang kini duduk di beranda dan kakinya menggantung._

" _Aku ingin ikut Jongdae hyung ke Jepang nek!" ucapnya kasar._

" _Jongin-ah!" pria kecil itu menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sang kakek memanggilnya "Hyung-mu ke Jepang bukan untuk liburan, tapi untuk belajar dan eomma mu menemaninya. Itu sebabnya kau kemari bersama kakek. Nenekmu juga sangat merindukanmu..." ucap sang kakek yang kini duduk disamping istrinya._

 _Jongin kecil berdecih "Jika nenek rindu padaku, datanglah kerumah Seoul, rumah kami snagat besar..." ucapnya "Ah, aku bosan! Aku akan keliling desa ini. dan jangan ada yang mencariku!" ucap Jongin kecil kemudian berlari ke luar halaman._

" _Dasar anak itu!" ucap sang Kakek. "Apa tak apa dia keluar seorang diri?"_

" _Tak apa. Jongin itu anak pintar dan punya daya ingat yang bagus. Ia tidak akan tersesat" kata sang nenek._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiks...Hiks...hiks..." Jongin kecil menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Di sudut gang sana, Jongin kecil dapat menangkap sosok mungil tengah terduduk dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Entah keberanian darimana, Jongin kecil menghampiri sosok mungil itu._

 _Kini Jongin berhenti tepat di depan si mungil. Sosolk itu mengenakan tas gendong bergambar teletubbies dengan rambut panjangnya yang di kucir kuda. Hanya dengan melihat penampilannya, Jongin pastikan jika dia adalah seorang perempuan._

" _Hiks...hiks...hiks..." gadis itu kembali menangis._

" _Apa kau sadar jika suara tangisanmu itu menakutkan?" tegur Jongin dengan gaya sombongnya._

 _Gadis yang tengah menangis itu berhenti, ia mendongkak ke arah Jongin._

 _Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat wajah si gadis mungil itu. Matanya bulat membesar, pipinya cubby basah karena lelehan air matanya, dan bibir tebalnya sesenggukan karena ia mungkin terlalu lama menangis._

" _Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu._

" _Aku seseorang yang merinding mendengar suara tangisanmu..." jawab Jongin kemudian ia berjongkok, menyatarakan dengan tubuh si gadis mungil itu "Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya._

 _Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah mengambil tas gendong di punggungnya dan mengambil sebuah buku. Lalu membuka lembarannya dan menunjukkan pada Jongin. "ini..." jawabya._

 _Jongin kecil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau mendapat nilai D dari belajar menulis angka? Kau masih TK?" tanya Jongin dan gadis itu menganguk._

" _Aku sudah belajar menulis bersama eomma sejak semalam, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menulis angka tiga... dan tadi songsaemnim memberikan ku nilai jelek karena aku tidak bisa menulis angka tiga.." jawabnya polos._

 _Jongin tersenyum "Dan kau menulisnya dengan huruf M?"_

" _Tiga dan M kan sama, hanya saja posisinya yang berbeda" menurut gadis itu. "Aku takut mengecewakan eomma..." jawabnya lagi._

" _Aku akan membantumu, berikan aku pensil!" titah Jongin dan gadis kecil itu menurutinya. "Jongdae hyung mengajariku laternative lain saat kita tidak bisa menulis, jadi untuk membuat angka tiga seperti ini..." Jongin mulai menorehkan tinta ke lembaran buku milik gadis kecil itu "...agar mudah, kau buat saja huruf c terbalik kemudian kau lakukan hal yang sama di bawah huruf tersebut, nah jadi kan angka tiga 3 !" Jongin menunjukkan hasilnya pada si gadis mungil itu._

 _Mata gadis itu berbinar, "Wah, ini terlihat mudah... biar aku coba!" gadis itu merampas buku dan pulpen yang Jongin pegang lalu menulis seperti yang Jongin lakukan. "Asaa.. aku bisa melakukannya... aku bisa membuat angka tiga.." katanya dengan girang._

 _Jongin ikut tersenyum._

" _Terimakasih, oppa!" katanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Jongin terpukau. Bibir gadis itu membentuk hati ketika tersenyum dan membuat kedua mata bulatnya menyipit. Gadis itu bangkit dan diikuti oleh Jongin. "Aku harus pulang dan mengatakan pada eomma jika aku bisa menulis angka tiga! Bye..bye..." katany lalu berlari dengan riang meninggalkan Jongin kecil._

" _Yak! Siapa namamu?" teriak Jongin._

 _Gadis kecil itu yang sudah berlari sekitar beberapa meter berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jongin "Namaku, Kyungie... oppa! Senang bertemu denganmu..."_

" _Jongin, Kim Jongin!" seru Jongin mengenalkan dirinya._

" _Ne, Kim Jongin oppa! Ku harap kita akan bertemu lagi..." teriak gadis mungil itu kemudian kembali berlari dan menghilang di tikungan gang._

 _Jongin kecil tersenyum "Kyungie..." lirihnya lalu ia kembali melangkah namun langkah berhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Jongin memungut benda itu. Ia tersenyum, "Do Kyungsoo?" ucapnya lirih membaca name tag milik si gadis kecil bermata bulat bernama Kyungie itu._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong... hayoo ngaku, pasti pada nungguin fanfic ini kan? Sesuai janji aerii beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa fanfic lain segera menyusul dan taraaaaaaaaa this story is coming!

Sekali lagi maaf jika terlalu lammmmmaaaaaa update-nya karena beberapa trouble.

Pokoknya mah, maafkan aerii yah... dan banyak nyimpen pertanyaan sebelumnya, semoga bakal kejawab di chap ini yah... jika ada kesempatan aerii balas review kalian di chap depan.. thanks buat yang udah setia nuggu *kisseu*kisseu *kisseu

Jangan lupa komen about this fanfic yah, biar bisa up cepet...

Repieeuuuwww juseeeyoo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 _17-07-2016_


	4. Chapter 4

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

Because, it's just a rumor!

.

.

.

Kim Jongin jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya dan pada orang yang sama. Ah tidak, rasanya Kim Jongin tidak pernah tidak mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Kim Jongin. Sejak kecil, sejak pertemuan tak terduga itu dan sejak insiden Kyungsoo meneriakinya di lapang basket dulu.

Mobil hitam itu kini berhenti tepat di depan bangunan tua yang sayangnya masih berpenghuni untuk kalangan bawah. Yah itu Jongin. Dengan setelan jas yang senada dengan celana yang ia kenakan, Jongin terlihat mondar mandir di depan mobilnya. Tangan kanannya memegang benda persegi yang orang sebut itu ponsel.

Sesekali Jongin berdecak ketika melihat jam tangannya dan bergantian ekor matanya tertuju pada gerbang kusam di depan sana. Berharap seseorang keluar dari sana.

"Ish! Kenapa lama sekali sih? Kenapa dia sangat lelet? Bukankah ini waktunya ia berangkat kerja?" omel Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang. Terlihat sekali ia tengah gelisah seperti orang yang tengah mengantri giliran mendapatkan sembako. "Nah itu dia!" pekik Jongin girang ketika mendapati wanita berseragam hitam putih lengkap dengan sepatu pentopelnya keluar dari gerbang kusam yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan poni rambutnya yang hampir mengenai mata.

"Kim pujangnim? Kenapa anda disini?" tanya gadis itu ketika ia tepat berada di depan Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin mengatupkan senyum yang semula mengembang ketika mendapati sosok gadis mungil bermata bulat itu. Benar! Alasan apa yang harus Jongin gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sekertarisnya? Tidak mungkin kan ia menjawabaw sengaja bangun di pagi buta hanya untuk melihat gadis-nya? Tidak, itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Ehem?" gadis itu berdeham, membuayarkan lamunan Jongin yang sibuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya, "Aku...aku...ah!" menyempatkan diri melirik ponsel yang ia genggam "Ah... kau tahu aplikasi game yang sedang in sekarang apa?" Jongin balas bertanya.

Gadis itu mengernyit seraya membenarkan kembali posisi kacamatanya. "Nde?"

"Pokemon! Pokemon GO!" teriak Jongin antusias sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel dalam genggamannya. "Aku sedang menikmati permain itu! Sejak subuh tadi aku tengah mencoba menangkap si binatang kuning itu...dan yah seperti yang kau tahu, aku malah tersesat disini... eh, aku menemukan pokemonnya! Tunggu sebentar!" alasannya.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan tindakan atasannya itu. Oke, dia wakil direktur dan bahkan dia cucu dari CEO terkenal tapi mau bersusah payah untuk menemukan dan menangkap sebuah gambar virtual dari layar ponselnya itu.

CEKREK!

Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ia menyadari suara kamera ponsel tepat di depannya.

"Kim pujangnim?!"

Jongin tersenyum "Hahaha... lihat Kyungsoo-ssi! Wajahmu aneh sekali ketika sedang keheranan seperti ini? eh, tunggu ini ekspressi jenis apa sebenarnya? Matamu hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya!" kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kepada sekertaris mungilnya itu.

Kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan si wakil direktur itu. Bisa-bisanya ia menggambil gambarnya secara dekat dengan ekpressi yang... yah sudahlah!.

"Ijinkan aku menyimpannya. Ini akan menjadi alat penghibur untukku" sahut Jongin lagi. Kemudian ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jas nya. "Kau akan berangkat bekerja?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin aku akan mencari pokemon di jam sibuk seperti ini!" sambar Kyungsoo cetus.

Jongin berdecak "Ish! Kau menyindirku. Aku atasanmu kau tahu, dan kau harus mencoba permainan seperti itu, itu sangat mengasyikkan!"

Kyungsoo mencibir kemudian melangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya "Ada apa?"

"Bukankah kita satu kantor?"

"Benar. Apa kau lupa ingatan setelah mencari pokemon?" tanya kyungsoo polos.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku! Kau bisa naik mobil denganku, kita berangkat bersama"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak "Baiklah!"

Jongin tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati. _Akhirnya! Tak sia-sia aku menunggu di depan appartementnya!_ (Jongin modus)

.

.

.

Biasanya kantin kantor adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi Kyungsoo untuk menikmati bekal makan siangnya. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia merasa desas desus dari beberapa karyawan yang juga bekerja di sana. Meski hanya beberapa orang, namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura aneh di ruangan itu. Namun bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tidak mengacuhkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting dan berguna. Tentu saja Kyungsoo masih bisa melahap makanannya denganpenuh nafsu.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak ketika seseorang tanpa permmisi duduk di depannya yang hanya terhalang meja.

Kyungsoo menelan sisa makanannya kemudian ia balas menyapa si pelaku yang kini menampilkan senyum giginya itu "Tak heran jika seisi kantor ini menjulukimu Chanyeol gwinsi karena keanehanmu yang sering sekali muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan semua orang!"

Chanyeol terkikik "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Hanya saja dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku" balasnya "kau membawa bekal apa hari ini? kau tidak berbagi denganku?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau bisa membeli makanan enak di kafe seberang sana! Ish! Jika ku ingat, ini sangat menyebalkan karena Kim pujangnim selalu memintaku membawa bekal makan siang untuknya!" katanya penuh penyesalan "Harusnya aku tidak menantangnya malam itu, sekarang dia jadi ketagihan kan" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kyungsoo "Anggap saja kau bersedekah!" ucapnya "Ku rasa hubunganmu dan Jongin semakin dekat"

"Apa kau gila mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tentu itu tidak mungkin, sudah hampir sebulan aku menjadi sekertarisnya dan dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau tahu? Seluruh karyawan disini tengah membicarakanmu karena mereka melihat kau dan Jongin berada dalam mobil yang sama"

"Itu karena aku sekertarisnya, Park isanim! Bukankah itu hal wajar? Ada beberapa tempat yang harus aku datangi bersama Kim pujangnim"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan itu! Tapi kau selalu berangkat ke kantor bersama Jongin. Apa kalian ada sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak! Kemarin lusa, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan, kemarin lusanya lagi aku terlambat mengejar bus ku, kemarin lusanya lagi dia menjemputku karena ada tempat yang harus kami kunjungi sebelum ke kantor..."

"Dan pagi tadi?"

Kyungsoo meneguk minuman di botol yang ia bawa "Oh dia bilang dia tengah mencari pokemon sampai dia tidak sadar sudah berada di depan appartementku"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut "Ku rasa dia sudah menemukan pokemonnya" lirih Chanyeol.

"Nde?"

"Ah tidak..."

"Nah karena itu aku ikut dengan mobilnya ke kantor. Lumayan ongkos taksiku irit" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum "Ah yah, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja "Aku berterima kasih atas saranmu, karenanya Baekhyun jadi melupakan shopping gilanya itu dan yah dia sedikit melupakan tentang momongan"

"Aku turut bahagia dan aku mendoakan semoga kalian cepat memiliki baby" balas Kyungsoo kemudian sibuk dengan makanannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo noona!" Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari lift sengaja menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara yang sejak lama ia rindukan kini kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bahkan itu terdengar nyata ketika sosok Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Se-Sehun-ah!" Kyungsoo nyaris tak percaya jika kini Sehun berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seorang bintang besar.

"Apa kabar noona...? aku hampir tidak mempercayai managerku yang mengatakan jika kau bekerja disini" tuturnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Apa dengan begitu kita akan sering bertemu? Ku rasa tidak, kau seorang bintang besar sekarang..." puji Kyungsoo.

"Untukmu, aku akan meluangkan waktu sibukku!"

"Wow! Aku tersentuh! Jadi bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku melihatmu di acara televisi dan kau... jauh lebih mengaggumkan!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan dua jempol pada Sehun.

"Aku baik! apa kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah, aku merindukan bekal makan siangmu!" jujurnya.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk aku akan membuatkannya untukmu! Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Ada beberapa kontrak yang harus aku tandatangani.." jawab Sehun

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Oh begitu..."

"Kau tidak banyak berubah noona!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tetap seperti dirimu... Kyungsoo noona yang apa adanya"

"Terimakasih! Ku harap itu sebagai pujian"

Keduanya tersenyum untuk beberapa saat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Kyungsoo menutup bilik pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit kencang. Ia duduk diatas kloset sambil memegang detak jantungnya.

"Astaga...! sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Sehun, tapi kenapa jantungku masih tidak karuan seperti ini?" omel Kyungsoo dengan nafasnya yang terengah karena ia masih berusaha mengatur helaan nafasnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar beberapa derap langkah yang memasuki area kamar mandi. Awalnya kyungsoo hendak keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang membicarakan dirinya. Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Tapi dari tampangnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti gadis penggoda" ujar salah seorang diantaranya. Kyungsoo membenarkan anak-anak rambut yang sedikit mengacau di area telinganya. Ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jaman sekarang kau tidak boleh tertipu dengan tampangnya. Bahkan buah yang dijual disupermarket tidak sebagus luarnya" timpal yang lain. "Aku yakin sekali, sekertaris itu gadis penggoda" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Di dunia yang modern seperti ini, masih saja ada yang berfikiran primitif.

"Tapi dia sangat ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum dan menawarkan bantuan kepadaku setiap kali bertemu, aku tidak percaya jika dia menggoda pria beristri!"

"Jika tidak menggoda, kenapa Park isanim selalu pergi menemuinya di ruang Kim pujangnim? Bahkan setiap makan siang, tuan Park selalu menemaninya makan di kantin. Mereka terlihat akrab dan seperti memiliki suatu hubungan"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Berani-beraninya mereka mengataiku seperti itu!_

"Benar juga! Bahkan tadi aku melihatnya sendiri Park isanim mengelus kepalanya saat di Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung, dia juga bisa begitu dekat Kim pujangnim, ish! Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi karyawan disini tidak pernah di beri senyum semanis itu Kim pujangnim!"

 _Senyum manis, pantatmu! Dia tersenyum karena puas menindasku, bodoh!._

"Kau tidak tahu rumor yang beredar? Dia bekerja disini karena di rekrut oleh Kim pujangnim, sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki kemapuan apapun! Dia seorang pengangguran awalnya!"

"Tsk! Apa Kim pujangnim dan sekertaris Do memiliki hubungan special?"

"Jika benar begitu, bukankah mereka sangat tidak sepadan? Kim pujangnim tampan dan berkelas, sementara dia jauh dari kata elegan dan pintar. Gadis yang pantas menjadi pendaping tuan Kim harus sejajar dengan Kim Minseok, benar kan?"

"Benar sekali! Ku harap sekertaris Do akan sadar dimana dia harus menempatkan posisinya"

"Asa! Bagaimana dengan lipstikku? Pas di bibirku?"

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik! Kajja, klien sudah menunggu untuk metting"

Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika mendengar perempuan-perempuan itu meninggalkan toilet. Ia keluar dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Mereka bilang aku gadis penggoda? Mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol itu suami sahabatku. Dan apa tentang Kim pujangnim? Aku tidak pantas? Hey... jika aku secantik Xi Luhan pun aku tidak mau menjadi pendamping Kim pujangnim! Ck! Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan..." omel Kyungsoo di depan cermin.

.

.

.

"Itu benar, Baek!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan semakin merengut ketika mendengar Baekhyun terkikik di seberang sana.

" **Itu sangat lucu sekali. Seandainya aku tahu siapa yang mengataimu sebagai wanita penggoda suami beristri"** balas Baekhyun.

"Dan sangat menyebalkan ketika mereka mengatakan aku tidak berkompeten! Huh! Mereka tidak tahu saja betapa sulitnya aku mengatur jadwal Kim pujangnim"

" **Ah! bicara mengenai Kim Jongin. Apa kau tidak mengingat sesuatu tentang Jongin?"**

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Mengingat apa?"

" **Dimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya?"**

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar "Huftz! Tentu saja aku ingat. Pertemuan yang sangat memalukan!"

" **Benarkah? Dimana?"** tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu sih? Aku sudah menceritakannya ratusan kali, aku bertemu denganya di hari pertama interview . kau lupa?"

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kecewa. **"Nde.. bahkan aku sudah bosan kau menceritakan kejadian itu!"**

"Kau ini aneh sekali, sudah tahu kau bosan, tapi masih saja bertanya!"

" **Karena ku pikir ada cerita yang tertinggal!, ah sudahlah! Lupakan, aku yakin memorimu saat ini penuh untuk mengungkit masa lalu"**

Kyungsoo mempuotkan bibirnya. "Kau hampir sama seperti Kim pujangnim. Dia selalu saja menanyakan 'kau mengingatku?' dan itu membuatkan isi kepalaku akan meledak" omel Kyungsoo.

" **Ah, nanti kita sambung lagi! Chanyeol memanggilku. Good night, Kyungsoo-yah!"**

Pip

"Yak! Kenapa kau...? dasar, selalu saja dia mematikan sepihak!" omel Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan ponselnya di sisi ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya asal dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Chan? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" seru Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa smabil memainkan tabletnya.

Baekhyun duduk di smaping Chanyeol. "Sayang! Coba lihat artikel ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan tabletnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan melihat apa yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol "Apa ini? artikel tentang aktor baru? Oh, artis agensi KJ ent?" tanya Baekhyun yang sambil menggeserkan jari telunjukknya di atas layar.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu artismu yang terkena skandal ini? foto mereka di blur..." lirih Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet.

"Ige!" Chanyeol membuka tab kerja baru pada tablet yang dipegang Baekhyun "Ini gambar aslinya, dan ini sudah tersebar di dunia maya, media sosial sedang membicarakan mereka..."

"Omo!" Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya karena tidak percaya "K-k-Kyungsoo? Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya, ini diambil tadi siang di lobi kantor! Ah, sasaeng fans jaman sekarang benar-benar susah dikendalikan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? dia tidak tahu apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Aku harap begitu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bagaimana Minseok noona. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan artisnya terkena skandal apalagi Sehun baru saja debut"

.

.

.

Paginya, Kyungsoo melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Pergi ke kantor dengan menggunakan bus. Lengkap dengan seragam hitam putih dan sepatu pentopelnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka ketika ia berada di lobi kantor berjuta pasang mata menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik, seolah membicarakan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menegakkan pundaknya. Ia tidak boleh drop hanya karena orang-orang membicarakannya sebagai perempuan penggoda pria beristri. Kyungsoo yakin rumor itu cepat beredar di kantor. Sekalipun kantor ini kantor besar namun tidak mampu bagi mereka untuk tidak menyebarkan rumor-rumor aneh. Apalagi kantor ini hidup di dunia entertaiment.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa meter di depan mejanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati wanita cantik tengah bersender di mejanya seolah tengah menunggu seseorang. Dia, Kim Minseok.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan memberi salam pada wanita itu. Kyungsoo ingat wanita itu adalah salah satu yang ikut mewawancarainya dulu.

"Aku harus bicara padamu. Masuk!" perintahnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, namun ia segera mengikuti wanita itu melangkah ke dalam ruangan milik Jongin.

BRUK!

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika berada di dlama wanita itu melempar sebuah surat kabar ke arah Kyungsoo. surat kabar itu kini terjatuh ke tepat di bawah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu apa kesahanmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan karir Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan membalas tatapan wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berniat menghancurkan karir Sehun sementara ia sangat mendukung karir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Maaf. Saya tidak melotot saya hanya terkejut dan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan anda?"

Wanita tersenyum sinis "ish! Benar-benar. Kurasa IQ mu sesuai dengan penampilanmu yang terlihat bodoh! Apa kau tidak melihat berita, huh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku tertidur saat pulang drai kantor sehing..."

"Media saat ini tengah membicarakanmu dan Sehun!" potongnya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Nde? Bagaimana bisa? Ah tidak, maksudku aku dan Sehun?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak menggunakan ponselmu dengan benar, kurasa!" tangannya kini melipat di depan dadanya "Kau dan Sehun terkena skandal karena poto kalian di lobi kantor. Dan kau harus tahu bagaimana nitizen berkomentar tentang Sehun. Sehun itu artis baru, dia belum kuat mental untuk menghadapi dunia barunya, dan kau merusak semuanya" tunjukknya.

"Tap aku dan Sehun hany..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dan Sehun. Tapi kau harus tahu tempat untuk mensejajarkan posisimu dengan Sehun..." kembali wanita itu memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo "Buat surat pengunduran dirimu secepatnya!" katanya lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian ia memungut koran harian tersebut dan membuaka halaman Headline-nya.

Artis baru mengencani karyawan agensinya?

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika membaca artikel mengenai dirinya, dan juga melihat gambar dirinya dan Sehun yang diambil diam-diam ketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertemu di lobi saat itu.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Astaga!" matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati Oh Sehun menjadi artis paling banyak di cari saat ini. bahkan beberapa berita miringnya mulai menyebar. Kyungsoo pun tak tahan dengan komentar-komentar yang nitizen lontarkan di setiap artikel.

"Tidak! Oh Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mencari sensansi, di sangat berpretasi!" bela Kyungsoo. matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca "Berita ini tidak benar... Oh Sehun. Aku harus menemuinya"

"Siapa? Kau harus menemui siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Kim Jongin sudah berada di depannya dengan tampang yang snagat datar. Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya. Air matanya hampir keluar tadi.

"Kau ingin memperkeruh suasana?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Sehun harus tahu jika berita ini tidak benar, dia tidak boleh terpuruk hanya karena rumor seperti ini" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin merampas koran yang masih Kyungsoo pegang. Meremasnya dan membuangnya ke dalam kotak sampah yang berada di bawa mejanya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja" jawabnya cuek.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Sehun sangat sensitive, anda harus tahu jika komentar mereka sangat kasar dan..."

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Nde?"

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan kau emngabaikan keselamatan mu sendiri? Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu dirimu, Do Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah. "Kenapa kau meneriakiku?"

"Hanya untuk kau mengerti, kau sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan orang diluar sana! Bahkan di kantor juga. Oh Sehun punya kami yang bisa melindunginya sementara dirimu? Siapa yang akan menolongmu jika kaua dihujat sana sini?"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan mereka, saat ini Sehun yang paling penting"

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. ia mencengkeram kedua pundak Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo meringis "Kau pikir perusahaan ini perusahaan baru? Kami sudah lebih dari ratusan kali menangani kasus seperti ini dan bahkan lebih berat dari ini. dan kau ingin menemui Sehun lalu menghalangi usaha kami?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Kecuali jika kau ingin membenarkan skandal itu dan membuat Sehun kehilangan karir yang baru dirintisnya" ucap Jongin pelan lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pundak Kyungsoo. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa- apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Nde?"

Jongin menatap dalam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja!" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menunduk.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin dapat melihat keterkejutkan Kyungsoo ketika ia membentak Kyungsoo kembali "Apa kau tidak sadar seisi kantor ini tengah membicarakan kedekatanmu dengan Park Chanyeol? Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau dicap sebagai wantita penggoda? Huh?"

"Kenapa anda terlihat marah dengan rumor seperti itu? Bahkan anda tahu hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Seharusnya anda tidak pernah memper..."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika kalimat pernyataan keluar dari bibir Jongin "Karena aku mencintaimu maka itu aku tidak menyukai mereka yang membicarakanmu! Karena aku mencintaimu maka itu aku tidak menyukai kedekatanmu dengan Sehun dan karena kau mencintaimu maka aku membenci kenyataan bahwa kau menyukai Sehun dan mengkhawatirkan Sehun" ucap Jongin dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berbeda dengan Jongin yang kini terengah seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon.

"Apa kau mengerti pembicaraanku?" tanya Jongin untuk memastikan jika ia sudah menggunakan bahasa yang cukup sederhana untuk dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sebenarnya ia sedikit terguncang atas pernyataan Kim Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap Jongin "Kim pujangnim..." lirihnya "Maafkan aku! Aku ... ah, pikiranku sedang kacau dan aku sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini!" lanjutnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia pun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa persiapan. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Oh Sehun karenanya mampu menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. "Ku rasa anda juga bingung dengan situasi ini. maafkan aku sudah menyulitkan anda... aku permisi!" Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Jongin.

"Jangan pergi, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ia menatap Jongin yang masih memunggunginya. "B-bagaimana bisa anda tahu nama itu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya "Kau tidak mengingatku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau...?" Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan menunduk.

 _Dia mengingatku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _TUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT..._

 _Sang pelatih meniupkan peluitnya saat Kai berhasil memberikan poin tambahan untuk team basket dalam latihannya hari ini. Tiupan peluit panjang itu menandakan pemain untuk beristirahat._

 _Kai berlari dan menyusul rekannya yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul di pinggir lapang._

" _Minumlah.. kau pasti lelah!" seru Chanyeol, si kapten basket sambil melempar minuman dalam kemasan botol tersebut._

 _Kai menerimanya, ia langsung meneguk air minumnya. Para penonton atau suporternya yang berada ditribun masih saja meneriaki mereka sebagai bentuk menyemangati. Teman-teman fakultasnya sedikit menyeramkan memang._

" _Gomawo, hyung!" katanya lalu menutup kembali botol tersebut "Kau terlihat bersemangat latihan hari ini, ada sesuatu?" tanya Kai karena sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan semangat Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan kedua kakinya yang di selonjorkan itu memberikan senyum idiotnya lalu dagunya bergerak ke atas tepatnya memberi isyarat ke arah tribun jika ada sesuatu yang menyemangatinya._

 _Kai menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati beberapa teman sefakultasnya tengah bersorak ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Chanyeol "karena mereka?" tanyanya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan, tapi gadis yang berdiri disamping gadis berkacamata" ralatnya._

" _Oh... kekasihmu?"_

" _Byun Baekhyun namanya!" jawab Chanyeol "Aku bermain game dengannya dan dia kalah lalu taruhannya dia harus menemaniku berlatih hari ini"_

" _Dia hanya menontonmu bukan menemanimu!"_

" _Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti melihatnya dengan senyuman seperti itu membuatku bersemangat!" lanjut Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisinya, ia mengambil handuk putih yang bertengger di lehernya guna menyeka keringatnya._

 _Kai mengangguk, lalu kembali memutar badannya dan menatap ke arah tribun penonton dan menatap gadis, tunangan Chanyeol itu. "Cantik, kekasihmu!" pujinya lalu kembali meneguk air mineralnya, hingga ia harus tersedak karena teriakan salah satu penonton yang menggema di GOR._

" _ **HEII... KAU PEMAIN BASKET DENGAN NOMOR PUNGGUNG 88, YANG SEDANG MINUM... LIHAT SINI! TEMANKU MENYUKAIMU!"**_ _Kai hampir saja menyemburkan isi minumannya ketika gadis berkacamata itu meneriakinya. Jelas meneriakinya, siapalagi yang mengenakan kaos dengan nomor punggung 88 kalau bukan dirinya. Kai menatap gadis berkacamata yang tengah merangkul sahabatnya dan menunjuk wajah sahabatnya yangseperti tengah meronta._

" _H-hyung? Kekasihmu menyukaiku?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah nya._

 _Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan gadis berkacamat tebal itu. Tidak, semua pemain yang berkumpul bersama mereka pun terkejut dan memandang ke arah sumber kegaduhan tersebut._

" _Ish! Jinjja! Gadis gila itu..." umpat Chanyeol sambil memandang arah tunangannya yang setengah berlari keluar dari GOR._

 _Kai kembali menatap ke arah penoton dan melihat gadis yang baru saja berteriak ke arahnya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kai tersenyum_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi gadis itu istrimu? Kau sudah menikah, hyung?" Kai masih tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol sore itu. Kai mengunci lokernya setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menunduk "Kami dijodohkan dan aku mencintainya" jawabnya._

" _Wow! Daebbak! Kau menyembunyikan semua ini?"_

" _Bukan menyembunyikan tapi belum saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya... dan kejadian tadi, ish! Jika aku di posisi istriku aku pasti akan sangat malu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengenang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Kai tersenyum "ani... dia sangat lucu dan imut" lirihnya._

 _Chanyeol menoleh "Nugu? Baekhyunie?"_

 _Kai mendelik "Tentu tidak, hyung! Gadis yang berteriak itu. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _My first love"_

 _Chanyeol terkikik "Kau masih mengingat cinta monyetmu itu?"_

" _Kyungie bukan monyet, Park Chanyeol!" bela Kai._

" _Ah ya ya... dia bukan monyet! Tapi kau yang monyet!"_

" _Ish terserah kau saja!" kata Kai lalu mengambil tas gendongnya yang ia letakkan di sisi Chanyeol "Ah yah, ? kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada Baekhyun itu?" tayanya sebelum meninggalkan ruang ganti "Aku harus memberi salam pada kakak iparku bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum "Secepatnya. Tap, apa kau tidak mau mengenal teman Baekhyun yang tadi?"_

" _Yang idiot itu? Ah tidak terima kasih, dia bukan tipe ku!"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk "Yah harusnya aku tahu seleramu sangat tinggi, tsk! Kuharap Baekhyun dapat memake over Do Kyungsoo agar terlihat lebih menarik"_

 _DEG_

 _Do Kyungsoo?_

" _Do Kyungsoo? siapa dia?" tanya Kai_

" _Dia gadis yang tadi meneriakimu. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi Baekhyun selalu menceritkan tentangnya setiap hari..."_

" _A-apa dia berasal dari Busan?"_

 _Chanyeol tampak berfikir "Eum... dia memang lahir di Busan. Tapi ku dengar dia melanjutkan sekolah menengahnya di Jeju. Wae? Kau tertarik dengannya?"_

" _Ah tidak! Ku rasa namanya..." Kai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Hyung!" teriak Kai._

" _Wae? Kau menganggetkanku!"_

" _Apa dia dipanggil Kyungie?"_

" _Baekhyun sering sekali menyebutnya Kyungie, bahkan nama di ponselnya Kyungie. Wae? Apa Kyungie-mu ..."_

 _Kai mengangguk "D-dia Ky-Kyungie, hyung! Do Kyungsoo, Kyungie... Hyung! Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya penuh semangat._

* * *

.

.

.

Masih yakin buat nungguin fanfic ini? ceritanya mulai ngawur dan semoga kalian tetap menghargai ini.. hehehehe...

 **Kyungsooism :** makasih yah udah setia nungguin ff ini ..., **Rianita :** ini sudah up yah, makasih udah nunggu, **Misslah :** makasih, Kacangijo : ngemil apa yah? Mungkin bikinnya aerii sambil senyum makannya manis. Senyum aerii kan manis hahahahah ups! , **Yousee :** jika sudah dipercaya Tuhan, pasi Baek hamil. Kyungsoo-nya gak lupa ingatan yah, Cuma sedikit lola. Chap baru sudah up, **oliphJelandra :** yeyyyy... semangat juga buat nungguin aerii publish yang sudah tidak seaktif dulu hehe, **kim gongju :** wah aerii juga volos2 vangsat.. bearti aerii ngegemesin dong? Hehehe...karakter Kyungsoo disini emang diambil dari karakter si penulis sendiri yang emang sedikit idiot (?) tapi tetep kehce kok (?) semoga chap ini bisa bikin ngakak lagi yah meskipun gak ada yang lucu hehehe..., **nadhefuji :** semoga masih ada momen mereka lagi sebelumnya yah.. oke sudah next. Ff merriage life nya Chanbaek, tapi Kaisoo segera menyusul..., **kaisoomin :** udah lanjut yah..., **Chintya Lie :** amin... , **Dinadokyungsoo1:** khamsahimda..., **DKSlovePCY:** aminnn semoga Jongin satu diantaranya ..., **Mimimee4962 :** because this is Kaisoo fanfic, for the ending must be Kaisoo hehee, **Sekyungbin13 :** kita doakan semoga kyungsoo bisa lebih peka lagi hihihi, **hawaAF :** udah next next..., **Kim Reon :** udah next yah.., **Kim Zangin :** akhirnya... semoga chap ini tetp suka yah..., **Exindira :** khamsahamida...

Special thanks for _**dithanovie, stephjung, DJ 100, rere, fitri22exo, parkyolo, rianita701, retno pratiwi, kim jongsoo, deachan, kpopyehetina, ChanHunBaek, , NopwillineKaiSoo, Kimsoo, whitelover, NataNerd**_ , yang udah review di chap sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Ayo review lagi biar aerii semangat nulisnya, biar ada kerjaan sambil nunggu wisuda, hehehe...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Aerii**_

 _23/07/2016_


	5. Chapter 5

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

MINE

(secret love)

.

.

.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. "Ku rasa anda juga bingung dengan situasi ini. maafkan aku sudah menyulitkan anda... aku permisi!" Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Jongin.

"Jangan pergi, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ia menatap Jongin yang masih memunggunginya. "B-bagaimana bisa anda tahu nama itu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya "Kau tidak mengingatku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau...?" Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan menunduk.

 _Dia mengingatku?_

Setelah berfikir sedikit lama, Kyungsoo kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang yang masih menatapya dengan tatapan penuh harapan "...kau sering mndengar Baekhyun memanggilku dengan nama itu kan? Kim pujangnim, kau harus tahu jika aku sangat benci dipanggil dengan nama masa kecilku itu"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. _Dia tidak mengingatku!_. Kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau benar-benar!" geramnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Ish! Aku menyesal mengungkapkan semuanya... huft!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

"Heol!? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia kembali marah-marah setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku? Cih, dasar pria aneh! Temprament!" omel Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memecatnya, noona!" protes Jongin pada Minseok dan bahkan Minseok belum sempat duduk di kursinya ketika Jongin dengan asalnya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Minseok berdiri dan menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya di sisi meja kerjanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya "Ada apa denganmu, Jongin-ah? Kau mempertahankan sekertaris yang bahkan dia tidak memiliki lisensi. Apa benar rumor yang beredar jika kau menyukai sekertaris itu?"

"Kyungsoo namanya, jika noona ingin tahu!" balas Jongin dingin.

"Geure, Kyungsoo. Jadi bisa kau beri alasan yang logis kenapa kau mempertahankan Kyungsoo dan membelanya?"

"Karena aku mencintainya" tegas Jongin.

Minseok terkekeh. "Mwo? Cinta? Dia bahkan belum tiga bulan bekerja disini, Jongin-ah! jangan bercanda"

"Noona!" potong Jongin cepat "Apa pernah kau lihat aku seserius ini? apa pernah kau lihat perubahanku sejak Kyungsoo hadir?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Benar! Aku belum pernah lihat Jongin sesemangat ini sejak ia pindah ke Amerika. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat ia menjadi lebih giat ke kantor sejak,, jangan-jangan. Minseok kembali menatap Jongin dengan bibir terbuka "Kau...? be.."

"Ku rasa Jongdae hyung belum menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mungkinkah gadis Busan itu...?" tebak Minseok.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Omo!?" pekik Minseok tak percaya hingga ia membungkam bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jinjja? Dia dekat dengan kita?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk "Untuk kali ini ku harap kau bisa memaafkannya dan mengurus skandal Sehun dengan keahlianmu. Dan jangan pernah percaya dengan rumor buruk tentang gadisku!"

.

.

.

Semua terasa aneh bagi Minseok. Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Jongin menunggu gadis yang bahkan tak pernah diketahui keberadaan dan keaadaanya. Tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin yang percaya pada instingnya sendiri. Dan tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang Jongin bilang, gadisnya cantik, elegan dan bla bla tapi semua terpatahkan karena gadis itu Kyungsoo. Sungguh jauh dari ekspetasi seorang Kim Minseok. Minseok selalu beranggapan jika gadis itu tinggi, cantik, pintar dan benar-benar sempurna. Tapi realitanya gadis itu Kyungsoo, yang pendek, masih diragukan jika harus masuk dalam kategori cantik karena nyatanya Kyungsoo lebih pantas di sebut imut, Minseok bahkan masih bingung jika Kyungsoo itu pintar oke Kyungsoo lulusan Universitas S tapi Kyungsoo yang ia kenal tanpa embel-embel background pendidikannya adalah kyungsoo yang ceroboh, memiliki IQ dibawah standar dilihat dari tampangnya, dan sering sekali melakukan kesalahan karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencerna perintah dalam sekali perintah dan Kyungsoo masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan yang makin Minseok tidak mengerti adalah seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar cinta mati pada Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bahkan lebih merasa aneh dengan wanita cantik yang kini duduk di depannya dan menraktirnya kopi di kedai kopi kelas atas. Masih hangat dalam ingatan kyungsoo, wanita itu marah-marah dan memecatnya. Tapi sekarang, wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya dan bahkan mengajaknya makan diluar. Kyungsoo benar-benar canggung dibuatnya.

"Jadi..." wanita yang duduk dengan anggunnya membuka pembicaraan "tentang pengunduranmu, aku menolaknya" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejutnya "Nde?"

"dan tentang sikapku pagi tadi, ku harap kau mau memaafkanku.." katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk.

Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya kemudian menyilangkan kakinya "Ini tentang pekerjaan, bukan hanya Sehun yang harus ku khawatirkan tapi juga dirimu. Paparazi masih penasaran tentang mu, dan kau harus hati-hati, tapi kau tenang saja, aku dan perusahaan pasti melindungimu..." tuturnya.

 _Ah, bukan hanya Kim pujangnim yang aneh, tapi memang kantor ini aneh. Bahkan seorang Kim Minseok meminta maaf langsung pada bawahannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia juga memiliki tempramen yang tinggi seperti Kim pujangnim?_

"Jadi, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ah, nde?"

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya "Ku harap kau kita bisa berteman!" ajaknya.

Kyungsoo memandangi luran tangan Minseok dan dengan ragu ia membalas uluran tangan Minseok "Hehehe, i-iya" balas Kyungsoo.

"Senang berteman denganmu!"

.

.

.

Dok...dok...dok...

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dengan tidak sopannya seseorang mengetok pintu appartemennya. Dengan masih nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna, kyungsoo melangkah gontai ke arah pintu. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya dan menguap.

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit ketika ia mendapati sosok pria tinggi dengan jubah hitam berdiri di depannya setelah ia membuka pintu. Jangan bilang, ini cara malaikat maut mencabut nyawaku?

DUG

Kyugsoo terdorong ke dalam tentu sosok berjubah itu yang mendorongnya.

"Noona!" itu Sehun setelah ia membuka bagian penutup kepalanya.

"Astaga! Sehun-ah?" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan berita itu? Kau baik-baik saja?" balas Kyungsoo. Sehun menemuinya dan mengkhawatirkannya, bolehkah Kyungsoo bangga akan hal itu?

Sehun mengangguk "Aku takut komentar mereka mengganggumu" balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Gwenchana, Kim pujangnim bilang perusahaan akan mengurus itu semua" _Kim pujangnim? Kenapa aku membawanya dalam obrolanku dengan Sehun. Astaga, kenapa sekarang aku memikirkan soal perasaanya padaku? Apakan itu benar?._

"Noona? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau geleng-geleng kepala seperti itu?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikirannya tentang Kim Jongin.

"Ah, anniyo!"

Sehun bernafas lega "Aku harusnya percaya bahwa dia akan melindungimu! Perusahaan pasti akan melindungimu" lanjutnya.

"Mereka juga akan mengurus skandal itu dan menangkap siapa yang menyebarkan rumor aneh itu"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tunggu! Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, ponselku disita oleh manager hyung! Dia mengatakan aku harus menghindari dunia maya... dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Noona, maafkan aku karena membawamu ke dalam masalah ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "Tak masalah, Sehun-ah! kemarilah, aku akan memasakkan sop tahu untukmu" Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun agar duduk di kursi kayu dekat dapur.

Sehun menurut.

"Aku memang lapar, noona!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menyibukkan dirinya di depan kompor, setelah ia mengambil bahan-bahan di dalam kulkas.

 _Apa besok aku memasakkan sop tahu untuk Kim pujangnim? Dia pasti bosan jika aku membuat dosirak terus menerus. Eh,tunggu kenapa aku sekarang memikirnya sih? Fokus, Kyungsoo-yah! Oh Sehun di rumahmu sekarang! Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku merasa seperti selingkuh sekarang!_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo? kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian meneguk segelas soju di kedai tenda pinggiran jalan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, jangan bertanya balik!" kata Jongin cetus. Oke, dia sudah lelah dengan keterlambatan berfikir Kyungsoo dan ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mahluk sejenis Kyungsoo lagi. (Baca Chanyeol)

"Aku tidak tahu caranya mengungkapkan perasaan kepada wanita, karena kau harusnya ingat, Aku menikah karena dijodohkan. Aku belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada wanita sebelum menikah" lanjut Chnyaeol.

Jongin memasang wajah serius "Apa kau tidak memiliki referensi lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Entahlah, tapi aku pernah melihat sebuah drama, dimana sang pria mengatakan cinta pada sang wanita di tempat romantis, atau dengan memberikan barang kesukaan si wanita, seperti boneka misalnya!"

"Ck! itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sangat tidak lucu ketika aku memberikan boneka untuk boneka, bukankah itu suatu penghinaan?" ucap Jongin asal.

Chanyeol dengan tanpa elitnya tertawa terbahak "Kau menganggap Kyungsoo boneka? Hahaha.. boneka apa yang pas untuh ukuran Kyungsoo? barbie?"

"Penguin! Kau tidak lihat pantatnya yang besar seperti pantat penguin!" ucap Jongin.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jongin frustasi.

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak. "Kau beri saja benda yang sesuai dengan hobbi-nya"

.

.

.

Jongin memandang kotak berpita biru di depannya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia memandnag ke arah meja Kyungsoo di luar yang masih kosong. Sejam yang lalu Kyungsoo ijin keluar dan dengan bodohnya Jongin mengijinkan gadis itu pergi.

"Kemana saja sih perginya Kyungsoo!" omel Jongin. "Apa aku benar memberika benda seperti ini untuknya? Apa ini tidak terlalu mainstream? Ah, molla! Yang penting dia tahu jika perasaanku benar adanya"

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu seperti diketuk seseorang. "Masuk!" ucap Jongin.

Jongin rasanya ingin sekali bersorak ketika mendapati Kyungsoo di balik pintu itu. Gadis yang ia sangat tunggu-tunggu.

 _Ah, aku sangat merindukannya!_ "Kau! Darimana saja? Kau ijin keluar lama sekali, kau tahu, jam makan siang sebentar lagi akan berakhir? Kau mau membolos yah?" semprot Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo menunduk "Maafkan saya!" _berakhir bagaimana, masih ada 15 menit sebelum benar-benar berakhir!_

"Jangan keseringan berkeliaran diluar, kau itu sekertarisku dan harus berada di sisiku!" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin melirik ke arah rantang yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Itu apa?" tunjukknya

Kyungsoo mengangkat rantangnya "Ini! aku menghangatkan makan siang untukmu di pentry" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke arah meja depan sofa.

Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan cara Kyungsoo yang menata makan siang di meja tersebut. "Kau memasak apa memangnya? Dosirak untukku mana?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak "Maafkankan aku, Kim pujangnim! Aku takut kau bosan, jadi aku sengaja memasakanmu sop tahu dan tumis sosis, apa tidak masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku akan memakannya, asal itu masakanmu!" jawabnya lalu duduk dan menyambar piring dan sendok yang Kyungsoo pegang kemudian mengisinya dengan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo hanya meolongo.

"Kenapa tidak duduk? kau tidak ikut makan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku sudah makan terlebih dahulu, tadi!"

"Besok-besok temani aku makan. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan jika makan bersama!"

Dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian ia berniat meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Saya? Kembali ke ruangan saya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat itu?" tunjuk Jongin pada kotak setengah besar dia tas meja kerjanya. "Itu hadiah untukmu. Bawalah.."

Kyungsoo menghampiri kotak tersebut dan kotak tersebut. _Kenapa dia memberiku hadiah? Apa ucapan terimakasihnya karena kau juga mengatur makan siangnya?._ Kyungsoo mengangkat kotak berbungkus tersebut. "Terimakasih Kim pujangnim"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari acara makannya.

Kyungsoo keluar meningalkan Jongin. Ia duduk di ruang kerjanya. Ia memandang ke arah ruangan kerja Jongin. "heol! Dia makan sangat lahap sekali!" ucapnya "Oh yah, ini apa yah?" Kyungsoo membuka ikatan pita pada kotak tersebut lalu membuka kotaknya. "OMO!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa shopping juga denganmu..." kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Karna aku baru saja menerima gaji dan yah lumayanlah untuk membeli seseuatu yang memuaskan mata" balas Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak sitbelt-nya. "Oh yah, memangnya tak masalah jika Chanyeol tahu kau pulang kerja malah keluar dneganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Dia sudah mengijinkan, katanya dia masih ada urusan di kantor..." jawab baekhyun sambil tetap fokus pada menyetirnya "Jadi kita mau belanja di Myeondong atau Gangnam?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Terserah kau saja! Ahk, rasanya lama sekali tidak pergi bersenang-senanng seperti ini..."

"Kau terlalu sibuk menabung..." olok Baekhyun.

"Karena kemarin kan aku belum mendapat pekerjaan yang gajinya besar..."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melirik ke arah jok belakang "Itu kotak apa, Kyungie?"

"Oh, hadiah dari Kim Pujangnim" jawabnya acuh.

"Hadiah apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. _Apa memang dia tidak romantis? Kemarin dia bilang mencintaiku. Tapi dia malah memberiku hadiah seperti ini._

"Kok diam?"

"Ku harap kau tidak terkejut. Dia memberiku satu set pisau masak yang haraganya puluhan dolar..." ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendelik "Pi-pisau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sumpah yah, aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya kemarin dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia membelikan ku hadiah pisau dapur. Dia ingin aku membunuhnya?" omel Kyungsoo.

CIIIITTTTT

DUG

"Yak! Baek! Kenapa berhenti mendadak... auwwww, jidatku!" rintih Kyungsoo setelah keningnya kepentok dasbor mobil.

"Itu tidak penting, tapi! Apa? Dia mengatakan cinta padamu? Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan volume 2 oktaf lebih tinggi.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku tidak mau membahas itu!"

"Jadi, Jongin mengatakan cinta padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeram "Apa itu penting Baek? Ingat kita berhenti ditengah jalan, bisa ditepikan sebentar?"

Baekhyun mendecih, menggenggam erat setir mobil dan menepian mobilnya "jadi, lanjutkan ceritamu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "Kenapa jadi kau yang antusias? Yah jadinya begitu, dia bilang cinta padaku!"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah luar jendela "Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku tidak mau terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia mengatakan itu karena situasi tertentu..."

"Situasi apa?"

"Situasi agar aku berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sehun" jawabnya polos.

"Astaga KYUNGSOO!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal

Baekhyun mendecih "Aku tahu , kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya terlalu polos! Kau tidak sadar jika Jongin itu cemburu! Dia cemburu karena kau khawatir pada Sehun. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan ini? sungguh ini bukan topik yang menarik!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan menutup mobil Baekhyun karena barang yang ia bawa. Beberapa papper bag di tangannya dan juga bingkisan sedang yang katanya hadiah dari Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit terseok karena bawaannya. Saat itu menjelang malam ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara shoppingnya.

"Kim pujangnim? Kenapa anda disini?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ia mendapati sosok atasannya berada di depan gerbang appartementnya.

Jongin menoleh, Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen jika Jongin pun belum pulang ke rumahnya, karena pakaian yang ia kenakan sesuai dengan pakaian tadi siang. Jongin berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Anda tidak sedang mencari pokemon lagi kan?" tuding Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku menunggumu" jawabnya.

"Nde?"

"Aku meminta jawabanmu"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Ja-jawaban apa?"

"Tentang perasaanku!"

Kyungsoo meletakkan barang bawaannya di dekat kakinya kemudian kembali ia memandang ke arah Jongin "Sebelum membahas itu, boleh kah aku bertanya kenapa kau memberiku satu set pisau dapur?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya "I-itu mewakili perasaanku!"

"Nde? Pisau dapur?"

"Aku tahu kau pintar memasak itu sebabnya aku memberimu peralatan dapur. Pisau sebagai permulaan, lainnya menyusul!" jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kim pujangnim, kau sangat aneh sekali!"

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban untukku?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Katakan saja 'yes'!" titahnya

"Yes?"

"Oke, kita sepasang kekasih sekarang!"

Kyungsoo melotot "Mwo?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan 'yes' baru saja!" Jongin melangkah mendekat lagi dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo "Gomawo sudah menerima perasaanku, Kyungie!" ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspressi terkejutnya. "Ke-ke-kekasaih?"

Jongin menurunkan tangannya "Sudah malam, masuklah! Kau harus berangkat pagi besok..." ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongkak ke arah Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya "Kim pujang..."

CHUP!

Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan benda kenyal mendarat manis di bibirnya. Tidak, itu bibir Kim Jongin. Dari jarak sedekat ini pun Kyungsoo dapat merasakan helaan nafas Jongin yang hangat. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sementara Jongin masih memejamkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel di bibir Kyungsoo.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima belas detik

Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena jongin kini menjauhkan bibirnya. Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Selamat malam, jagi-yah!" ucap Jongin yang kembali mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dan berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Satu menit kemudian...

"ANDWEEEEE... KIM JONGIN SIALAN MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA KU! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU! YAAKKKKKKKk!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Kai-ya! Kau mencuri waktu liburanku dan mengajakku ke jalan kampung seperti ini" Jongdae yang saat itu mendapat libur dari sekolah di Jepang mengikuti saran Jongin, adiknya, agar berlibur di rumah nenek mereka._

" _Sabarlah, hyung! Tahun lalu aku bertemu gadis imut itu disini..." ucap Jongin yang masih terus berjalan di depan kakak lelakinya itu._

 _Jongdae mencibir sambil memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang sangat antusias berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang entah akan berujung dimana "Oh, gadis yang membuatmu tidak ingin kembali ke rumah padahal liburanmu telah berakhir, kakek menceritakan semuanya!" ucap Jongdae_

" _Ish! Kakek tua itu sangat ember seperti istrinya!" umpat Jongin._

" _Dan sialnya istrinya itu itu adalah nenekmu!" ralat Jongdae_

 _Jongin berhenti mendadak membuat Jongdae terkejut._

" _Wae?" bisik Jongdae_

" _Ssst..." meski tidak melihat namun Jongdae tahu Jongin tengah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri "Jangan berisik hyung! Sini lihat!" titah Jongin "Itu.. disana!" tunjuk Jongin di balik pohon besar ke arah kursi panjang yang tak jauh darinya._

 _Jongdae memperhatikan gadis kecil itu tengah duduk manis dengan dua boneka besarnya di pangkuannya. Gadis kecil itu tengah bersenandung seolah menenangkan si boneka._

" _Suaranya indah sekali... aku tidak akan pernah melupakan suara emasnya!" bisik Jongin menikmati alunan yang disenandungkan si gadis kecil di depannya._

" _kau benar, suaranya sangat indah! Kakek harus melihat bakatnya .." komentar Jongdae._

 _Jongin mengangguk. "Aku seuju!"_

" _Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama liburan kemarin? Mengikuti gadis itu?" tuding Jongdae._

 _Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis kecil di seberang sana. "Dia selalu duduk di taman ini bersama ibunya!"_

" _Adik kecilku menjadi stalker sekarang?"_

 _Jongin hanya terkikik._

 _Keduanya masih bersembunyi di balik pohon besar hingga akhirnya perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika wanita cantik berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan berhenti beberapa meter dari si gadis kecil itu._

" _Kyungie! Waktunya pulang sayang! Appa baru saja sampai dari berlayar dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu. Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya_

" _Ne, eomma!" si gadis itu memeluk bonekanya dan berlari ke arah ibunya._

 _Jongin mendesah tak rela si gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Annyeong readerdul... happy weekend! Karena weekend, aerii kasih nih buat nemenin liburan kalian...

Oh yah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aerii gak seaktif dulu jadi ceritanya gini, setelah selesai dengan dunia per-SKRIPSIAN dan dinyatakan lulus, aerii langsung pulang ke rumah tidak berada di kosan lagi yang otomatis jika di rumah yang namanya pegang laptop itu susah, tahu kan yah kerjaan seorang perempuan seabrek hahahahaha...nah kebetulan aerii sekarang ada di kosan karena kemarin ngurusin administrasi buat wisuda jadi bisa nulis dengan tenang, ah gak tenang juga karena teman-teman aerii pada datang ke kosan dan aerii baru bisa nulis semalam! Maafkan aerii yah guys...

Dan besok aerii harus kembali lagi ke rumah tapi rumah luar kota sekalian liburan jadi tidak terlalu sibuk! Tapi insya allah deh, aerii bakal bisa nerusin nulisnya tapi gak bisa cepet ngeposting-nya karena endala wifi! Ntar kalo nemu wifi di postingnya marathon dech,,,

Udah gitu aja, semoga kalian memahami kondisi aerii... *ngemis

 **Nevan296** : Kyungsoo gak ogeb kok, ntar juga peka kalo negara api menyerang (?) **Nadhefuji** : iyah beneran, tungguin yah... **Kaisoomin** : makasih.. iyah di lanjut, **Kim zangin** : makasih udah suka... semoga chap ini suka juga, **Kyungi sarang** : kyungsoo udah cantik kok, selalu..khamsahida... **Kim gongju** : ingat kok, kalo udah di ketok kepalanya sama sapu lidi, (?) **DKSlovePCY** : tiap endingnya nanti ada epilog yang menceritakan kisah masa kecil KaiSoo, kalu Ksoo-nya masih rahasia yah cinta atau gaknya ma Jongin hihihi... **Lovesoo** : yang ini udah sweet belum? Udah yah ? yah? Yah? Alhamdulillah... makasiiihhh sayang :* **Kim Reon** : amin.. semoga saja. **Dinadokyungsoo1** : sudah belum yah? Belum waktunya Ksoo ingat kali yah hehehe **Kaisooshi** : cup cup cup,, **cici fu** : amiiin... **parkyolo** :iyah ini semangat... **mimimee4962** : amin, semoga! Ini sudah sweet belum? **KageOc** : masih kurang yah beLovey Dovey-nya...? nyusul deh chap depan.. **sekyungbin13** : amin... mungkin itu skandal murahan, tapi bukan settingan yah hahaha... **NataNerd** : oke, udah lanjut yah... **Exindira** : gomawo, **fikaa194** : udah next yah... **Khusnul557** : udah next yah, iyah kyungie punya Jongin dan mereka punya aerii hahaha, **oliphJelandra** : makasih udah nunggu, **NopwillineKaiSoo** : sekarang alurnya udah lambat lagi yah hehe... kagak kok, aerii kagak suka main pokemon go, hehehe mending nyari cogan haha, **Gue Guest** : iyah, makasih! Ini udah dilanjut yah... **yousee** : makasih udah nunggu, **kyungsooism** : tenang, jongin ngejagain Kyungsoo kok... **HawaAF** : udah next yah... **misslah** : udah next yah, **Guest** : udah next yah...

Aerii seneng banget dapat respon positif dan dukungan dari kalian... jangan lupa review lagi dan tetap support yah... jika masih ada yang nemuin typo, maaf yah! Ini ngebut nulisnya.. jika kurang feelnya juga maaf, ini maksain segela ide yang udah berkeliaran diotak hhihihi...

Thanks for always support this fanfic and me!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **aerii**_

 _ **31/07/2006**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chapthered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

Prerequirement !

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yakin seribu persen saat ini atasannya pasti sedang kebakaran jenggot di kantornya. Sejam dua jam yang lalu ponsel Kyungsoo tak berhenti berdering dan bahkan ia menerima ribuan pesan berupa pertanyaan bahkan umpatan dari Kim Jongin. Ini suatu pembalasan dari Kyungsoo atas perlakuan Jongin semalam. Ia sengaja mengabaikan panggilan dari Jongin dan ia sengaja datang terlambat ke kantor. Ah, Kyungsoo menjadi panas sendiri jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Meski ini belum setimpal atas perbuatan Jongin, setidaknya Kyungsoo puas bisa membuat Jongin seperti orang gila karena jadwal dan pekerjaanya menjadi kacau akibat ulah sekertarisnya.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum seorang diri. Meski ia belum puas atas pembalasanya, namun ia harus bersyukur setidaknya ini membuat Jongin sedikit menderita.

"Tiga jam?" ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil mengintip ke arah jam tangannya "...tiga jam mampu membuat kekacauan untuk Kim pujangnim. Ku rasa itu impas.." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyandarkan posisinya pada dinding lift.

Saat itu hanya Kyungsoo seorang diri di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai ruangannya.

Tak berselang lama pintu itu terbuka di lantai 6 . Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya ketika dua pria tinggi berjas hitam masuk dan seorang pria tua yang hanya mengenakan kaos berkerah dan celana kain berwarna hitam, juga tongkat kayu yang ia pegang guna memandu langkahnya agar tak goyah. Kyungsoo tampak acuh pada ketiganya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa gerah atas tatapan si pria tua itu. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo seolah hendak memakannya. Menatap seolah menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa berkedip.

"Permisi, ahjussi!" kata Kyungsoo tegas "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis yang membuat dua pria yang berada di depan mereka menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan ikut menatapnya. "kenapa kalian juga menatapku seperti itu?" bentak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang aneh, dan ia menyadari itu. Namun keanehan dari penampilannya tidak pernah mengundang pandangan dari pria hidung belang. Tidak untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa sedang dicabuli oleh tatapan tiga pria yang sedang bersamanya di dalam lift.

"Maaf, aghassi.." sorang pria berjas mencoba menjawab namun terhenti ketika pria tua itu mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat untuk pria berjas itu diam.

"Maafkan saya, nona! Saya hanya baru melihat wajahmu.." jawab si pria tua itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mendecih, kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo merasa terselamatkan "..ahjussi, sepertinya anda harus ke rumah sakit untuk membenarkan mata anda. Ah tidak, sepertinya anda juga harus ke sekolah lagi untuk belajar tentang etika! Cara anda menatapku seperti seorang pedofil!" omel Kyungsoo "..dasar kakek cabul!" oloknya lagi lalu tanpa permisi keluar dari lift yang menyiksanya itu.

Si pria tua itu terkejut atas pernyataan dari Kyungsoo lalu ia menatap ke arah dua pria berjas di depannya "kakek cabul? Apa aku bersikap seperti itu hari ini?" taunjuknya yang kemudian hanya di balas menunduk oleh kedua pria berjas.

.

.

.

"Argghh... sial!" umpat Jongin smabil membanting ponselnya ke atas meja. ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kemana sih gadis itu? Kenapa jam segini belum juga datang! Apa harus aku menjemputnya?!" ucapnya kesal.

Iya, Jongin sedang kesal karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, gadis yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan membalas pesannya. Untuk saat ini, Jongin benarbenar membenci kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menjemputnya!" kata Jongin sambil menyambar jas yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Dengan tergesa ia berjalan keluar ruangannya dan menuju lift. Ketika pintu lift terbuka ia melihat kyungsoo keluar dari sana dan wajah yang sedikit memerah seperti menahan amarah.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" panggil Jongin sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang berhenti karena panggilannya. Jongin dapat melihat wajah kepanikan Kyungsoo saat melihat wajahnya.

"Astaga! Kim pujangnim. Andwe... jangan mendekat!" kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur.

"Yak! Kau terlambat. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo membungkuk "Maafkan saya, Kim pujangnim! Saya kesiangan. Maaf, saya harus pergi ada yang harus saya kerjakan!" ucap Kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan nafas dan kemudian berlari ke arah pintu darurat.

Jongin menatap heran ke arah kyungsoo yang menghilang di balik pintu "Kenapa dengannya? Hem.. apa dia masih malu soal semalam! Ish, dasar perempuan!" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Meski terlambat, Jongin tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo. Melihat wajahnya saja, Jongin sudah senang. Setidaknya ia tahu jika kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Jongin-ah!" Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat kakeknya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Jongin membungkuk memberi salam pada kakeknya.

"Kakek? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Jongin.

Pria bertongkat itu tersenyum kemudian memerintahkan dua orang bodyguardnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Mengunjungi kantor dan juga mengunjungi cucuku. Apa salah?"

Jongin menggeleng "tidak, apa ada masalah sehingga kakek berkunjung kemari?" tanya Jongin. Selama ini sejak Chanyeol dan Minseok berperan penting di kantor, kakeknya selalu memantau kantor dari balik ruang kerjanya di rumah.

"Bukan masalah serius. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang nanti" jawabnya "tentunya bersama dengan gadismu..." lanjutnya.

"Siang ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, dia sedang bertingkah aneh hari ini" ucap jawab Jongin

Sang kakek hanya terkikik "Baiklah... sampai bertemu nanti siang"

.

.

.

Tap..tap...tap...

Suara sepatu pentopel Kyungsoo beradu cepat dengan suara tangga. Sesampainya di anak tangga terakhir, ia bisa bernafas lega dan mengatur pernafasannya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... kenapa harus mendadak begini sih bertemu Kim pujangnim? Aku kan belum siap!..hos..hosh..." omel Kyungsoo.

"Argh... kenapa aku begitu nerveous bertemu dengannya? Padahal kan aku berniat untuk membunuhnya karena ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku" lanjutnya lagi. Kyungsoo membuka pintu tangga darurat yang membawanya ke lantai bawah. Ia berjalan pelan di koridor hingga langkahnya berhenti ketika tak jauh darinya ada Chanyeol, Minseok dan Jongdae tengah berbincang.

"Apa ada masalah sehingga CEO Kim menemuimu,?" tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Minseok hanya menggeleng "Tidak, dia datang hanya menyapa" jawabnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi!" seru Minseok yang membuat Chanyeol dan juga Jongdae menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyapa ketiganya.

"Kau datang terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo megangguk "Yah, ada sedikit masalah" jawabnya. "Ah, Kim Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo girang dan Jongdae membalasnya dengan tersenyum "Aku adalah fans-mu, bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" pinta Kyungsoo

Jongdae mengangguk "Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati nona Do" balasnya.

Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol "Maafkan aku, bisakah kau memfoto kami?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus minta ijin dulu pada istrinya" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Minseok.

Kyungsoo beralih pada Minseok.

"Tentu saja, untuk teman baru ku aku megijinkannya!" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berdiri bersampingan dan berpose. Tak lupa keduanya memberikan tanda V di tangannya.

"Kau sudah datang terlambat! Dan sekarang malah berfoto dengan salah satu artisku!" suara bass dan terdengar berat menginterupsi dari belakang Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jongin disana.

"Kim pujangnim!" mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat sebesar kelereng "Maafkan saya!" _sial! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindarinya._

Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo "Aku seperti merasakan ada kecemburuan disini" bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat adegan live ChanSoo tersebut.

"Oh yah, Jongin-ah! masalah tentang perbaruan kontrak dengan Xi Luhan sudah kau tandatangani?" tanya Minseok.

"Sudah kurasa!" jawabnya acuh.

"Emmm... tak ku sangka jika Oh Sehun menerima tawaran bermain film dengan Xi Luhan. Apalagi itu film dewasa" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Oh Sehun adalah actor pendatang baru yang paling di nanti, film pertama nya saja sudah booming. Apalagi jika ini dengan Xi Luhan, aku yakin pasaran China akan tertarik dengan Oh Sehun" sambung Jongdae.

 _Apa? Sehun? Bermain film dewasa? Yah Tuhan, tamparan jenis apa ini._

"Nona Do! Aku ingin kau segera lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" titah Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada mereka dan memasuki lift.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras, Jongin-ah! kasihan wajahnya sudah memerah begitu" tegur Minseok.

"Wajahnnya memerah bukan karena ku!" _pasti karena berita Oh Sehun. Dasar!_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membanting asal tasnya keatas meja. dengan wajah kesal ia duduk dan membuka ponselnya. Mencari berita mengenai Sehun.

"Omo! baru kemarin mereka membicarakanku, sekarang sudah heboh dengan berita Sehun dan Xi Luhan bermain film dewasa. Oh jadi begini cara perusahaan mengalihakn isu tentangku dan Sehun? Sungguh keterlaluan" omel Kyungsoo.

"Andwe...! aku belum siap jika Sehun beradegan dewasa dengan artis itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Akh! Molla! Aku tidak peduli,..." ucapnya kesal sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

'Kau harus berkemas sekarang!" lagi suara Kim Jongin beserta orang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak.

Kyungsoo reflek berdiri dari duduknya. Jika bukan karena dia atasannya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah merobek mulut Jongin ah tidak, sepertinya kyungsoo akan mengajarkannya cara sopan santun. _Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih!_

"Kenapa diam saja? Lekas bersiap!" kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kemana?" tanyanya acuh

"Hari ini aku ada makan siang dengan CEO Kim, dan kau harus ikut denganku. Kau kan..." Jongin menghentikan bicaranya.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jongin.

"...kau kan... sekertarisku!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya kau dan CEO kim yang makan bersama? Kenapa tidak membawa serta Park isanim dan Minseok eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang Jongin.

Mereka berjalan di koridor salah satu restaurant VIP khas Korea yang ternama disana.

"Karena aku dan dia ada hubungan special!" jangan Jongin kemudian langkahnya berhenti di salah satu pintu VIP. Sang pelayan wanita yang membawa mereka menggeser pintu tersebut.

Di dalam sana ada seorang pria yang sudah berumur sedang duduk santai seolah menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Ah...cucuku sudah datang"" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin membungkuk diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. keduanya melangkah pelan ke dalam.

"Aku datang bersama sek..."

"Kakek cabul!" pekik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan bicaranya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang terkejut setelah melihat CEO Kim.

Sementara Ceo Kim yang sedang duduk hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kakek cabul?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Mungkin Kyungsoo lupa sopan santun, dia dengan seenak jidatnya menunjuk CEO Kim. "Dia...! di lift tadi dia menggodaku!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe... wanitamu lucu sekali Jongin-ah!" tutur sang CEO.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Wa-wa-wanitanya?" tanya tergagap.

Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan membawanya mendekat ke arah meja makan. "Duduklah" titahnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar speechless sekarang. Dan ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sungguhan karena menuruti apa kata Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk bersampingan.

"CEO Kim adalah kakekku" kata Jongin.

"Mwo? Kakek?" Kyungsoo memelototan matanya ke arah Jongin. _Kakeknya? Jadi Kim Pujangnim adalah orang penting di KJ ent? Jadi Kim Jong Woon adalah CEO KJ ent dan Kim Jongin adalah cucu Kim Jong Woon? Tuhan... kenyataan macam apa lagi ini?_

"Kim Jong Woon, senang bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo" kata sang kakek dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya ke arah Kim Jong Woon.

"Soal kejadian tadi pagi, maafkan saya. Saya hanya memperhatikan calon tunangan Jongin, saya tidak bermaksud melakukan tindakan asusila padamu..." katanya jujur.

"Mwo? Ca-ca-calon apa tadi?"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu menatap dalam ke mata Kyungsoo "Tunangan! Kita akan menentukan tanggal pertunangan kita sekarang" kata Jongin lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang ia pegang.

Kyungsoo pingsan sekarang!

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-yah...! Kyungie...!"

"Jangan bicara padaku! Aku sedang kesal sekarang!" bentak Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di lantai depan televisi. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyibukan diri.

"Tidak! Maksudku, kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua gelas dan piring dalam lemari? Kau mencuci semua perabotan yang sudah bersih?" tanya Jongin heran. Ia masih dalam posisinya, duduk bersila.

"Ku bilang aku sedang kesal!" bentak Kyungsoo lalu menyalakan kran air.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

 **Jika Kyungsoo sedang kesal, ia akan berberes! Mencuci semua perabotan yang sudah bersih, mengepel lantai meskipun tidak kotor bahkan membersihakan debu yang jelas-jelas tidak berdebu.**

Jongin tersenyum ketika ia menerima balasan pesan dari Baekhyun perihal tingkah aneh Kyungsoo yang setibanya di appartemennya langsung membereskan tata letak ruangannya meskipun itu sudah sangat rapi dan bersih. Kyungsoo sangat lucu meskipun sedikit aneh.

Jongin mendongkak ketika kyungsoo datang menghampirinya "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Lepaskan bajumu!" titah Kyungsoo.

"Nde?"

"Aku harus mencuci bajumu! Aku muak melihatnya!"

Jongin berdiri dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak "Kau muak melihat bajuku atau melihatku?"

"Dua-duanya!"

"Kyungie"

"Ku bilang aku sedang kesal dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kita tidak terlalu dekat untuk kau memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "baiklah!" ia melepas jasnya "Aku tidak mungkin melepas semua pakaianku kan?, ini!" ia memberikan jas tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

Dengan gaya galaknya Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin dan memasukkan pakaian Jongin beserta pakaiannya yang kotor ke dalam mesin cuci.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia kembali duduk. Namun sekarang ia duduk di sofa. Ia meraih remote tv dan mencoba menekan tombol on pada remote tv tersebut.

"Jangan menyalakan televisi! Berisik!" larang Kyungsoo.

Jongin memejamkan matanya yang menandakan ia juga tengah menahan kesal atas sikap aneh Kyungsoo. Merasa panas, Jongin meraih remote AC.

"Jangan menyalakan pendingin, tagihan listrik mahal! Kau mau membayarnya untukku? Tidak, kan? Jika panas keluar saja ke beranda, atau pulang saja sana!" usir Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan kesibukannya dari mengelap meja makan yang menurut Jongin sudah bersih mengkilat itu.

Jongin melempar asal remote AC kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya kemudian membawa Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menggangguku? Aku sedang sibuk!"

Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, meletakan lap berwarna kuning tersebut lalu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo "Lihat!" menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo "Kedua tanganmu sudah merah karena kau bekerja sejak dua jam yang lalu. Seluruh tubuhmu juga lelah kan?"

"Lalu? Apa pedulimu? Selama ini kau hanya melakukan hal sesuka mu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk "Tentu! Dan ini adalah hal sesuka ku. Aku bilang kau berhenti melakukan ini, dan tunjukkan kekesalanmu padaku, bukan pada mereka apalagi sampai melukai tubuhmu" kata Jongin lembut.

 _Pria ini aneh! Dia bersikap kasar padaku tadi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa tentang semalam, sekarang dia bersikap lembut seolah aku benar-benar miliknya_. "Aku membencimu, Kim pujangnim!" kata Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku pun sama, aku lebih mencintaimu!" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum "Jadi kau kesal karena tadi siang aku dan kakek membahas masalah pertunangan kita?"

 _Dan dia mulai lagi_ "Benar! Pertunangan? Kim pujangnim kita tidak memiliki hubungan special kan?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau lupa? Semalam kita meresmikan hubungan kita"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak "Tapi aku..."

"Aku tidak suka penolakan!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau bilang kau akan membuktikan padaku tentang pencapaian cinta pertamamu? Kenapa..."

"Aku membuktikannya sekarang! Kau ! Dia itu Kau, kau cinta pertamaku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, lalu melepaskan genggaman Jongin "Kau sedang mencoba melucu! Tidak, kau sedang mengolokku?"

"Aku serius, Do Kyungsoo!"

 _Ini tidak benar! Dia pasti sedang mengolokku karena penampilanku. Karena aku yang bodoh dan culun. Yah, benar! Dia sedang membodohiku sekarang. Dia sedang bersenang-senang!_

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang penampilanmu! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh dan culun! Aku tidak sedang membodohimu, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo mendongkak, menelisik raut wajah Jongin yang sedang serius. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana "Ba-bbagaimana bisa?"

Jongin merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"I-ini kan?" Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya ketika membaca namanya di name tag yang Jongin tunjukkan padanya. Kyungsoo mendongkak lagi "Ini milikku? Aku mengingatkannya karena ini berasal dari sekolahku dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya, Kim pujangnim?"

Jongin tersenyum "karena ini" meletakannya pada tangan Kyungsoo "Benda ini adalah bukti kau cinta pertamaku dan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak percaya "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak megingatku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu..." Jongin memegang kembali pundak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya "...aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _BRUK!_

 _Jongin membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang mewahnya. Senyumnya belum memudar sejak kejadian siang tadi lapang basket. Insiden peneriakan seorang gadis kepadanya. Faktanya jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Gadis yang ia yakini, dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang harus Jongin perjuangkan, gadis yang harus menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin-ah!" pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita tua dengan tatapan sendunya._

 _Jogin beranjak duduk "Nenek? Sejak kapan kau kemari?" tanya Jongin_

 _Sang nenek menghampiri cucunya "Tadi pagi, malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama. Mau nenek buatkan sesuatu?"_

 _Jongin tampak berfikir sejenak "Bagaimana dengan sashisimi?"_

" _Untukmu, akan nenek buatkan!"_

 _Jongin mengangguk, sedikit berfikir karena tidak biasanya neneknya datang ke Seoul. Mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Tentu ini kejadian yang sangat langka._

 _Rasa penasaran Jongin terbayarkan sudah. Malam itu, tuan dan nyonya besar Kim beserta anak, menantu dan cucu-cucunya bergabung di jamuan makan malam. Memang ada sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan._

" _Hyungmu akan menikah!" ucap Kim Joo Woon kepada Jongin._

 _Jongin melirik Jondae "Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan wanita itu?" tanya Jongin_

 _Jongdae menggeleng._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kim Minseok" jawab sang eomma mewakili Jongdae._

 _Jongin mengangguk "wanita jutek di kantor kakek itu?" Jongin pernah sekali bertemu dengan Kim Minseok saat ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Jongdae mendelik ke arah Jongin seolah tidak terima atas label jutek yang melekat di diri Minseok._

" _Lalu apa masalahnya? Nikahkan saja mereka!" jawab Jongin enteng._

" _Tidak semudah itu, Jongin-ah! kau lupa jika Jongdae sudah dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis kakekmu?" sang nenek kembali bersuara._

 _Kim Jong Woon meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Kelakuan Jongdae sangat mirip dengan ayahnya" katanya lalu melirik ke arah ayah Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan makananya "Dia... selalu saja membangkang! Tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan dan lebih memilih membuka usaha mebel di Jepang! Dan sekarang cucu pertamaku, tidak mau meneruskan perusahaanku juga, lebih memilih menjadi penyanyi lalu menolak dijodohkan dan memilih menikah dengan karyawan terbaikku! Huuft..."_

" _Kau kan tidak masalah dengan gadis itu. Kita bisa membatalkan masalah perjodohan itu" sang nenek menenangkan suaminya._

 _Kim Jong Woon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Lalu, siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaanku?"_

" _Kan ada aku, kakek!" semua mata tertuju pada Jongin "...Aku bisa meneruskan perusahaanmu asal ada syaratnya.."_

" _Apa? Kau sedang mengajakku berbisnis sekarang?" tanya kakek._

 _Jongin megangguk "... aku akan meniti karir di mulai dari bawah, asal kakek tidak mencampuri urusan wanitaku!" pinta Jongin_

 _Semuanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin._

" _Jadi sekarang kau sedang melakukan penawaran?" tanya kakek lagi._

 _Jongin mengangguk._

" _Baiklah! Kau bebas menentukan pendampingmu kelak, tapi kakek juga punya syarat"_

 _Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama._

" _Kau harus belajar di luar negri..."_

 _Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak "Baiklah! Perjanjian kita, DEAL!" Tuhan, tolong jaga Kyungsoo untukku! Kyungsoo-yah, aku akan menemukanmu secepatnya!_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please left your comment below !**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **aerii**_

 _ **2016-08-15**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chaptered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

The Way on The Past

.

.

.

Duk...Duk...Duk...

Baekhyun merasa khawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan dua gelas soju dan sekarang ia membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja beberapa kali.

"Kyungie... kepalamu akan terluka jika kau membenturnya!" larang Baekhyun. "Lagipula, bagaimana jika mejanya rusak nanti!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Yak! Kau mengkhawatirkan mejanya daripada aku?" tanyanya kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Anni! Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu sekarang! Kau sangat menyedihkan!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar, aku menyedihkan! Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Sehun dan... aku kehilangan rasa maluku di depan CEO KJ ent"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjangnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Kim pujangnim itu cucu dari pemilik KJ ent?"

"Ku pikir kau tahu.."

Kyungsoo mendecih lalu menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya "Ish! Aku merasa bodoh sekarang!" omelnya lagi setelah meneguk sojunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lagi. Ia merasa menyesal sekarang karena menerima panggilan Kyungsoo dan mendengarkan racauannya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk sendiri pipinya "Ku rasa aku bermimpi! Tapi ini nyata, Kim pujangnim adalah pewaris tunggal KJ ent. Heol! Betapa kaya rayanya dia!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ck ck ck! Beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengeluh karena Sehun akan bermain film dewasa, sekarang kau malah meracau tentang harta Jongin."

"Jika aku menerima Kim pujangnim, bukankah aku akan menjadi nonya Kim besar? Benar kan?"

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan aku bisa membeli semua yang aku mau, benar kan?"

"Kau benar, Kyungsoo-yah!" jawab Baekhyun malas "Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Entahlah! Dia masih bersikap seolah aku dan dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya, mungkinkah..?" Kyungsoo membenarkan posisikacamatanya.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak! Hanya saja aku berfikir mungkin aku dan Kim pujangnim adalah rengkarnasi dari kehidupan sebelumnya..."

Karena gemas Baekhyun menyambar sendok yang ada di dekatnya dan mendaratkannya di kepala sahabatnya itu.

PLETUK!

"AAWWWWW" rintih Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepalanya "Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" omelnya tidak terima atas perlakuan Baekhyun.

"Tsk! Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama !" balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi... Kim pujangnim bilang akan membantuku mengingat masalalu kami" ujar Kyungsoo lirih "...dan aku berharap dia tidak mengingatkan pada masalalu yang tidak pernah ingin ku ingat!" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan sedikit rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Bahkan ia merasa mual efek dari semalam ia hampir saja menghabiskan satu botol soju jika Baekhyun tidak melarangnya. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat kyungsoo ingin menghilang. Tidak ingin berangkat kantor. Namun ia harus tetap pergi ke kantor karena kemarin ia sudah datang terlambat. Jadi ia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Selesai berkemas dengan pakaian seperti biasa dan dandannya seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menyambar tas selempangnya dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengelap kacamatanya takut pada pandangannya yang salah mengenali sosok pria yang kini berdiri di depan pintu appartementnya.

 _Pagi-pagi begini, Kim pujangnim? Ah tidak, aku pasti masih mabuk._

"Kau sudah siap?"

 _Suara itu nyata!_

"Kyungsoo-yah?"

"K-kim pujangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Ya, ini aku!"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kemarin jika aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kajja! Kita pergi sekarang.." kata Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Tunggu! Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu!"

.

.

.

 _Lagi dan lagi! Dia berlaku sesuka hatinya dan dengan bodohnya aku menuruti apa maunya. Kyungsoo, pabbo! Bodoh...Bodoh...Bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja bilang TIDAK pada Kim pujangnim._

"Jika dalam tiga detik kedepan kau tidak memalingkan pandanganmu dariku, akan ku pastikan kau jatuh hati padaku!" mendengar itu Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap ke arah jalan dengan mobil yang sedang ia kendarainya bersama Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menghantup-hantupkan kepalanya ke pintu mobil. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan dan perintah dari Kim Jongin. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak tahu kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi.

"Tidurlah, aku yakin kau kurang tidur semalam. Jika sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu!" titah Jongin tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoosedang kesal atas sikapnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya,kemudian mengeratkan sitbeltnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi penumpang. Ia tak bersuara,lebih memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Jongin. Perlahan, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" dengan lembut Jongin mengoyang-goyangkan pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang saat itu tertidur, membuka matanya pelan.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas sitbeltnya.

Jongin mengangguk "Ayo turun!" ajak Jongin kemudian ia turun lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin. Begitu ia keluar dari mobil, terpaan angin segar menyambut wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Memandangi keadaan sekitar. Tempat dimana ia bediri sekarang, bersama Jongin, tidak jauh dari suara deburan ombak. Sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Jongin yang mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. _Tanah kelahirannya sendiri pun ia tak ingat. Apa Kyungsoo pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia? Tapi dia tidak memiliki riwayat kecelakaan. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke Pelabuhan?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih "Busan?"

"Ini kampung nenekku! Kajja!" Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Dingin. Jongin berjalan menjauhi pelabuhan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Jongin. Memandangi punggung Jongin dari belakang dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Namun ada ketakutan disana. Ingatan yang selama ini ia segel akan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Suara deburan ombak tak lagi terdengar. Keduanya masih berjalan bergandengan menyusuri sebuah gang.

"Apa tempat ini asing bagimu?" tanya Jongin.

"Hhmmmm..."

Jongin berhenti, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin melepas genggamannya. "Disini!" tunjuknya pada pagar tembok yang sudah usang di salah satu gang disana.

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah telunjuk Jongin "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu! Kau sedang berjongkok disana dengan seragam TK mu" jawab Jongin.

"Kau mengatakan jika aku terlahir di tempat ini?"

"Ku pikir begitu. Apa kau tak mengingat pertemuan itu? Aku menyapamu terlebih dahulu"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. "Etahlah! Jika pun ia, akan banyak orang yang ku temui saat itu bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk "Tapi ada yang berbeda, ada yang special disana"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu menulis angka tiga?"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja.."

"Em..." Kyugsoo seolah menerawang "Aku mengalami kesulitan saat menulis angka tiga hingga sekarang, jadi..."

"Kau menulisnya dengan huruf c dua kali terbalik" potong Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jongin tersenyum "Karena itu aku yang mengajarimu..." jawabnya bangga.

"Jadi kita benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya kyugsoo tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk "Kau masih belum mengingatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Hanya secuil yang aku ingat, oppa bertopi yang mengajariku menulis angka tiga. Dan jika memang benar yang kau katakan maka oppa bertopi itu kau" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang diikat cepol itu "Setidaknya kau tidak melupakan pahlawan yang mengajarimu menulis..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. _Cukup! Hanya ini yang harus aku ingat. Tidak lebih_. Kyungsoo membungkuk ke arah Jongin kemudian mendongkak menatap ke arah Jongin "Mungkin dulu, aku belum mengatakannya dengan sopan. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang... Terima kasih, Kim Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo tulus.

Jongin mengangguk "Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara formal," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya "Kim Jongin imnida!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan lagi lalu membalas uluran tangan Jongin "Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo imnida!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tapi sekarang aku tahu siapa yang mengajariku menulis dan aku percaya itu kau, Kim pujangnim!"

"Baiklah! Tak apa, kejadian itu sudah terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu... dan sekarang ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kita datangi! Tempat dimana aku selalu mengawasimu setiap musim panas, tempat yang membuat aku terjatuh padamu"

.

.

.

Tempat ini masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jikapun ada yang berubah itu menjadi lebih indah. Pohon besar yang menjadi saksi bisu Jongin mengawasi Kyungsoo pun masih sama. Jongin tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecilnya itu. Ketika ia diusia kanak-kanak yang harusnya hanya tahu main tapi diusia itu ia sudah dianugerahiperasaan untuk mencintai lawan jenisnya. Dan dia Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa kyungsoo ke ataman yang tak jauh dari gang tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo masih berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan mengerat seolah takut untuk di lepaskan. Jongin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu.

"Pohon ini menjadi saksi aku mengawasimu, jika ia bisa bicara pasti ia akan mengatakan semuanya" ucap Jongin sambil melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

 _Benar ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo! dia bukan Kyungsoo yang banyak tanya. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam. Ada apa dengan tempat ini dan ingatannya?_

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. _aku tidak baik-baik saja! Kenapa aku membawaku kemari?_

Jongin bernafas lega "Kau lihat disana?" tunjuk Jongin pada kursi taman berwarna coklat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memandangi kursi itu dalam-dalam.

"Dari sini aku melihatmu sedang bernyanyi dan bersenandung disana. Bermain dengan bonekamu, lalu beberapa jam setelahnya eomma mu datang menjemputmu... aku menyaksikan semuanya selama beberapa tahun dan maafkan aku tidak pernah memliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu... tapi aku selalu bahagia setiap kali melihat kecerianmu dari sini itu sebabnya aku tidak mau mengganggumu" kenang Jongin sambil terus memandangi kursi itu seolah disana ada Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang bernyanyi dan memeluk boneka-bonekanya.

 _Cukup, Kim pujangnim! Aku mengingat semuanya! Ingatan yang ingin aku lupakan kini aku mengingat semunya...!_

"Berada disini, aku seolah mengenang kenangan itu," lirih Kyungsoo.

Genggaman Kyungsoo melonggar. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Dan jongin merasakan kehilangan.

"Yah, aku pun mengenang kenangan itu! Kenangan yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin aku ingat, Kim pujangnim!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. ia terkejut ketika Kyungsoo melepas kaca matanya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya. "Kyungsoo-yah! Wae? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang kini kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau mungkin memiliki kenangan indah di tempat ini, tapi tidak denganku. Aku memiliki kenangan buruk disini" jawab Kyungsoo. kemudian memasang kembali kacamatanya. Ia terduduk di atas rumput memandangi kursi yang Jongin tunjuk tadi.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Ia masih khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku melihat kenyataan bahwa eomma memiliki kekasih disaat ia masih menjadi istri dari appa" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku merasa dikhianati selama beberapa tahun oleh eomma, ia selalu mengajakku bermain disini. Meninggalkanku beberapa saat, dan kepergiannya itu untuk menemui kekasihnya" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin "Apa menurutmu aku tidak boleh melupakan kenangan itu?" tanyanya dengan mimik yang menyedihkan menurut Jongin.

"Mianhae! Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki kenangan buruk disini" balas Jongin sambil menunduk.

Tanpa Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo tersenyum miris "Kau tak perlu minta maaf! Sekarang aku tahu betapa bahagianya eomma setiap kali bermain kesini"

Jongin memandang ke arah kyungsoo yang menerawang.

"Sama seperti kebahagaian dirimu yang selalu memperhatikanku dari sini. Aku selalu menatap wajah eomma yang selalu tersenyum ketika ia kembali dan membawaku pulang. Eomma begitu bahagia, melebihi ketika ia bersama appa" kata Kyungsoo "Terimakasih, Kim pujangnim! Kebencianku pada eomma kini menghilang!" lanjutnya.

Jongin diam.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Awanya aku membenci eomma yang meninggalkan kami demi kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa eomma melakukan itu. Eomma mencari kebahagiaannya, jika sekarang kami masih bersama pun ia tidak akan pernah bahagia. Appa selalu sibuk karena pekerjaannya sebagai nahkoda, bahkan sejak mereka bercerai pun appa lebih memilih berlayar daripada menenangkanku, dan akhirnya appa membawaku ke Jeju. Dia menikah lagi, dan aku tahu ayah menikahinya bukan karena cinta, tapi karena diriku. Aku yang masih kecil, dan appa tidak bisa mengurusku dengan baik itu sebabnya appa menikah agar ada yang mengurusku. Appa mencintai laut lebih dari apapun bahkan melebihi diriku," Kyungsoo tersenyum miris diakhir kalimatnya.

 _Kau telah melewati semuanya, Kyungsoo-yah!_

"Aku meninggalkan ayah dan mengikuti langkah eomma untuk mencari kebahagianku yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan..." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang saat itu juga Jongin juga menoleh ke arahnya sehingga mereka saling tatap "Kim pujangnim..." lanjutnya. Keduanya saling hingga beberapa detik.

Jongin tersenyum. _Kau sudah membuka hatimu?_

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Ah, anni... apa yang ku bicarakan? Kenapa aku menceritakan masalaluku?" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rumput kering yang menempel di area pantatnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan ikut berdiri "Karena kau sudah nyaman bersama ku" godanya.

Kyungsoo melotot "Nde?"

"Ketika kita sudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, tanpa sadar kita akan menceritakan semua tentang diri kita padanya" ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku tidak seperti itu" elaknya

"Tapi kau melakukannya... sini!" Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo hingga masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"K-Kim Pujangnim! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku memelukmu!" jawabnya. Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang terikat ke atas. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau melewatinya dengan baik!" ucap Jongin.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku menyesal karena aku tidak disampingmu saat kau melalui masa sulitmu, dan itu menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai detik ini aku akan disampingmu, selalu disisimu. Bahkan disaat yang sulit pun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

DEG !

Jongin tersenyum ketika ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo di dekapannya. Kyungsoo sedang gugup sekarang.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"K-kenapa tersenyum?" tanya kyungsoo yang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Jongin masih tersenyum "Pipimu merona, apa kau tersentuh dengan perlakuan ku?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya hingga bibirnya mengerucut "Si-siapa bilang aku tersentuh? Hah? Aku-aku...aku hanya kepanasan! Kau tidak lihat matahari disini sangat terik?" elak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendongkak "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihat matahari. Disini mendung Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia nampak kesal dengan kebodohannya. Tentu saja ia tahu saat ini sedang mendung "Kenapa kau jujur sekali sih? Bilang saja memang panas, kau memang pintar membuatku malu!" omelnya pada Jongin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin terkikik "Astaga! Dia lucu dan sangat menggemaskan!" ucapnya lirih dan ikut menyusul Kyungsoo yang mencoba berlari menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke halaman rumah yang terlihat besar namun terkesan sederhana. Kyungsoo masih celingukan meski tangannya masih dalam genggamanJongin.

"Nyonya Kim, aku datang!" teriak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kim pujangnim, kenapa harus berteriak?" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Karena pemilik rumah ini sudah tua dan sedikit kehilangan pendengarannya.." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut dengan pandangannya yang masih mengitari ke sekeliling halaman yang luas dan penuh dengan tanaman hias.

"NYONYA KIM! JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR, AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU!" teriak Jongin lagi membuat kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin "yak! Kenapa mengancam rumah orang lain? Kita datmu disini kan?" omel Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin hanya mencibir, "Ish! Apa dia tidak dirumah?"

"Memangnya ini rumah siapa, Kim pujangnim?"

"Hanya seseorang" jawabnya pelan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju beranda. Kyungsoo hanya membututi dengan tangannya yang masih di genggaman Jongin.

"NYONYA KIM!" teriak Jongin ketika mereka tepat berada di depan pintu.

"Bisakah kau sopan ketika bertamu ke rumah orang tua, eoh?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu gerbang. Disana seorang wanita datang dengan membawa perlengakapan menyelam. Wanita itu memiliki badan yang lebih mungil dari Kyungsoo. Dan wanita itu tidak bisa di kategorikan dalam golongan muda

"Nenek!" pekik Jongin.

 _Nenek?._ Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. _Heol! Apalagi ini? setelah kakeknya, sekarang neneknya? Kim pujangnim, memag sesuatu!_

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk sehingga kau mendatangiku?" tanya wanita yang Jongin panggil nenek itu sambil melempar perlengkapan menyelamnya ke arah beranda. Ia duduk di beranda sambil mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin menggeleng, lalu menarik Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, "Aku membawa hadiah untukmu" jawab Jongin polos.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya melongo.

"Hadiah?" tanya sang nenek

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya, "Dia, gadisku! Do Kyungsoo namanya"

Kyungsoo melongo lalu menatap sang nenek yang memasang wajah datar.

"Oh" jawab sang nenek lalu naik ke atas beranda dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dengan ekspresinya? Kenapa hanya bilang 'O'? apa dia tidak merestui kami? Anni...anii... apa yang aku harapkan sebenarnya?_. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikirannya.

Jongin tersenyum "Kajja!" ajak Jongin sambil melepas rangkulannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Kemana?"

"Masuk"

"Anni, bukannya nenekmu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum "Kau tahu darimana nenekku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Ekspresinya datar begitu" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Jongin tersenyum, "Dia memang begitu dengan orang baru yang dikenalnya, kajja kita masuk"

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo menurut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan nenek Jongin berada di dapur. Saat itu mereka sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kau pandai memasak rupanya," puji nenek Jongin

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di panci menoleh ke arah nenek yang sedang duduk dan sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya.

KLIK

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor lalu menghampiri nenek dan duduk di depannya. "Appa dan eomma sudah lama bercerai, aku hidup bersama eomma tiri dan aku belajar untuk mandiri" balas Kyungsoo.

Nenek mengangguk, "Jadi,bagaimana Jongin dimatamu?"

"Nde?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut, "Kim pujangnim?"

Nenenk mengangguk.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...dia seorang yang sangat pekerja keras, tegas dan tepat waktu. Semua karyawan segan padanya" jawab Kyungsoo.

Nenek berdecak, "Tsk! Bukan itu maksudku, Jongin sebagai pria dimatamu bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersentak "Nde? Sebagai pria?"

"Dia sangat menyukaimu, kurasa" potong sang nenek.

"Ah...ne! tapi nenek..."

Nenek menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?" ijin Kyungsoo.

Nenek mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kim pujangnim, ah maksudku cucumu, Kim Jongin. Adalah pria yang aneh!" kata Kyungsoo pelan

"Aneh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia bilang aku ini cinta pertamanya, dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Bukankah sangat aneh seorang pria mempertahankan cinta pertamanya yang sudah belasan tahun lalu? Dan juga sikapnya dikantor sangat menyebalkan! Dia tidak pernah bersikap manis sekalipun padaku"

"Kau mengaharapkan dia bersikap manis?"

Kyungsoo tersentak atas pertanyaan sang nenek, dengan keras ia menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, maksudku jika memang dia menyukaiku kenapa harus bersikap kasar padaku? Mana aku tahu jika dia serius atau bermain denganku, dan dia selalu melakukan hal sesuka hatinya" kata Kyungsoo berapi-api "Dia memberiku pisau dapur sebagai hadiah, apa itu masuk akal? Dan dia membawaku bertemu dengan CEO Kim Jong Woon yang ternyata adalah kakeknya yang sangat cabul..." Kyungsoo lantas menutup mulutnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. _Tuhan, apa yang aku ucapkan? Jika Ceo Kim adalah kakek Kim pujangnim, sudah pasti nenek ini adalah istrinya. Kyungsoo bodoh!_

Nenek trekejut atas perkataan Kyungsoo, "Ca-cabul? Jong Woonie?" tanyanya geram.

"Tidak...tidak...! maksudku terjadi kesalahpahaman antara aku dan CEO Kim, josonghamida, nenek" kata Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

Nenek membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Kau ternyata jauh dari dugaanku" lirih sang nenek.

"Ne?"

"Kau sangat polos dan jujur, pantas saja Jongin sangat menyukaimu" puji sang nenek "kau dengan dirimu yang seperti ini..."

"Nenek, kau tidak marah aku menjelekkan cucumu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Nenek menggeleng "Tidak, memang kenyataanya begitu. Dia sangat aneh dan selalu melakukan hal sesuka hatinya. Tapi..." Nenek mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja "Jika dia bersikap kasar padamu di kantor pasti ada sesuatu yang megusik hatinya"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Mungkin dia cemburu karena kau dekat dengan pria lain"

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun di kantor"

"Kyungsoo-ssi! Jongin adalah tipe pria yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui ekspressi. Jika memang dia suka maka ia akan mengatakannya, jika dia tidak suka dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Tolong jaga dia, aku percayakan dirinya padamu"

"Eum.. maafkan aku, samunim. Tapi aku..."

"Kau tidak menyukai cucuku?" tebak nenek

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat, "Bukan itu! Dia sangat tampan dan juga mapan. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya, tapi..."

Nenek mengernyitkan keningnya "Lalu..."

Aku meragukannya dan aku meragukan perasaanku.

Nenek meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya "Kyungsoo-yah! Jongin menyukaimu sudah sangat lama, dia adalah orang yang sangat konsisten. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu, dia pasti menjagamu"

.

.

.

Menjelang sore Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau tampak gelisah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin yang sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak ada!" jawabnya pelan.

"Jika ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Ia menatapnya sedikit lama.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaanya?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari sedang di tatap oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk, lalu menatap Jongin kembali, "Kenapa... kenapa nenekmu tinggal di Busan tidak bersama dengan kakekmu?" _Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau mencintaiku? Itu pertanyaanku._

"Oh itu..." Jongin sedikit mengurangi kecepatanya "Nenek bukan orang yang suka dengan keramaian. Dia lahir dan di besarkan di sana, sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya, tapi jika ada hal penting ia akan ke Seoul dan jika memang tidak sibuk kakek selalu berakhir pekan di rumah nenek" jawab Jongin. "Apa itu cukup?" tanya Jongin lalu menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana orang tuamu?" _Kenapa kau bisa mengacaukan perasaanku? Kau memperhatikanku sejak lama dan aku merasa berhutang padamu, tapi jenis hutang apa itu aku tidak tahu. Ini tidak adil bukan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melupakanku sementara aku melupakan semua kejadian di tanah kelahiranku sendiri._

"Mereka di Jepang, appa memiliki usaha mebel disana" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau sangat murung? Apa kau membuka kenangan burukmu tentang keluargamu?" tanya Jongin sedikit hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Untuk hal yang menyakitkan aku akan dengan mudah melupakannya" jawabnya lirih " hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku harus bersikap seperti apa padamu yang mengatakan menyukaiku? Kau membawaku bertemu keluargamu? Kau tidak pernah menanyakan perasaanku padamu, Kim pujangnim! Setahuku, jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya pada yang dia suka, maka ia akan kembali bertanya seperti 'maukah kau menjadi...' dan sebagainya"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo "Itu urusanku!" jawabnya singkat.

"Nde?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh "Aku menyukaimu dan itu urusanku, bukan? Apa kau berhak melarang seseorang untuk menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah peduli bagaimana sikapmu dan pendapatmu karena itu urusanmu. Tugasku hanya mencintaimu hingga akhir, mengawasimu, dan menjagamu. Itu caraku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Jongin tidak langsung mengantar Kyungsoo pulang saat itu. Padahal hari sudah menjelang malam ketika mereka tiba di Seoul. Dengan mudahnya Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dan dengan bodohnya juga Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" setelah beberapa jam Kyungsoo membuka suaranya karena ia sudah terlanjur penasaran akan kelakuan atasannya.

Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan selangkah lebih depan hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo, tersenyum dan kembali pada jalannya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Sesuatu yang tampak tidak asing. Kampus.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo semenit kemudian setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tempat yangsedang ia lalui adalah kampusnya.

Jongin masih tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kampus tempat aku kuliah dulu?" Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Kyungsoo merinding ketika ia mendengar suara lantai berbahan marmer dan sepatu Jongin beradu. Dengan suasana malam yang mencekam menjadi bumbu pemanis saat itu.

"Bukankah ini gedung olaraga?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandangi sekelilingnya dan menelusuri sudut-sudut tribun yang kosong.

Jongin melepas genggamannya, melangkah beberapa meter untuk mengambil bola basket, dan melemparnya ke dalam ring.

YAP!

"Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku hanya bisa memasak!" jawabnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku memberimu pisau dapur agar kau bisa mengembangkan hobimu itu! Perabotan yang lain akan ku cicil setelah kau benar-benar menerima ku"

Kyungsoo berdecih, _kau sudah seperti tukang kredit!_

"Aku alumni kampus ini!" sahut Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya melotot, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Seangkatan dengan Chanyeol"

"Oh pantas kalian terlihat sangat akrab" balas Kyungsoo. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Jongin mendekat ke arah kyungsoo, kemudian memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke arah tribun bagian timur, "Disana!" tunjuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin "Ada apa disana?"

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu kembali"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin "Jadi kita sudah pernah bertemu di sini?"

Jongin mengangguk "Kau bahkan meneriakiku jika kau menyukaiku, di depan umum!"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Jangan berbohong!"

Jongin terkikik, "Benar, aku berbohong. Kau meneriakiku dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun menyukaiku!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Mwo?" mundur beberapa langkah dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

Sementara Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... kau orang itu?" Kyungsoo kembali bersuara setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Heem" gumam Jongin.

"OH NO!" pekik Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum dan melangkah pelan ke arah Kyungsoo "Terlambat untuk malu sekarang"goda Jongin

"Si-si-siapa yang malu?" balas Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan pandangannya menghindari Jongin

"Pipimu memerah!"

"Tidak!" teriak Kyungsoo, "Ini...ini...ini karena aku takut. Suasana nya menyeramkan!" kilah Kyungsoo sambil menelisik seluruh ruangan gor.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, "Kau benar! Ku dengar beberapa tahun lalu ada yang meninggal di gedung ini... jadi ya..."

GREP!

Jongin terkejut ketika ia merasakan sebuah remasan di lengannya, ketika ia menunduk ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memegang lengan kanannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Kau! Apa kau benar-benar takut?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo "Aigoo... kau lucu sekali"

DEG

DEG

DEG

 _Mwo? Apa ini?Kenapa jantungku semakin kencang berdetak? Apa jangan-jangan... ah tidak! Ini pasti karena perasaan takutku! Bukan karena perlakuan manis Kim pujangnim._

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di appartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya guna mencari kunci appartementnya. Jongin masih setia dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyadari jika sosok atasannya masih berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku?" tanya Jongin polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu lalu memutarnya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Jongin malah memberinya pertanyaan daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menilik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah memasuki tengah malam, Kim pujangnim!"

Jongin tersenyum aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik "Justru itu, karena ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Dan aku takut berada di jalan pada jam segini jadi biarkan aku menginap disini, OK!?" kata Jongin sambil memberikan wink andalannya lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam appartement Kyungsoo.

"YAK!" teriak Kyungsoo namun tak di dengar oleh Jongin. "Kenapa harus menginap disini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah berada didalam bersama Jongin.

Sementara Jongin sudah duduk di lantai bersila "Lalu, kenapa aku harus ditempat lain jika ada tempat yang lebih nyaman disini?" tanyanya balik "Apa kau ada sesuatu yang bisa ku makan malam ini? aku lapar..." kata Jongin manja.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kim pujangnim! Aku serius, sebaiknya kau pulang"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya "Baiklah, aku pulang! Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cetus

"Ijinkan aku membawa sesuatu yang penting dari sini, ini aneh sekali. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi aku masih tetap saja merindukanmu"

BLUSH!

Kyungsoo menunduk . astaga pria ini! "Terserah kau saja!" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum, "Gomawo!" Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lagi, lalu tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya.

Kyungsoo terkejut "Yak! Aapa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin yang hendak melangkah mengurungkan niatnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo "Kau bilang aku boleh membawa sesuatu yang penting dari sini, nah kaulah orangnya! Kau yang penting jadi kau harus ku bawa pulang" jawabnya enteng.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Apa kau gila?"

Jongin mengangguk "Eoh, aku memang sudah gila karenamu, jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut denganku pulang atau aku tinggal disini untuk malam ini?" tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus "Baiklah, untuk malam ini!"

 _ASA! The great Jongin!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Dia Kim Jongin, putra bungsu dari keluarga Kim si pemilik agensi artis yang termasuk besar di Korea sana. Setelah ia di trainee beberapa bulan di luar negri sana, kini kakek dan ayahnya berani menerjunkannya di dunia bisnis perekrutan artis. Sebelumnya, ayahnya lah yang mengendalikan perusaan KJ ent. untuk beberapa tahun, namun tahun ini ia resmi mengundurkan diri dan memilih untuk kembali ke Jepang meneruskan bisnis meubel yang sedang ditangani oleh istrinya. Dan Kim Jonginlah yang menjadi si penerus perusahaan artis milik kakeknya._

 _Sudah beberapa minggu Kim Jongin bergabung di peruasaan kakeknya dengan menjabat sebagai wakil direktur._

" _Ada apa? Kenapa mobilnya berhenti?" tanya Jongin saat tiba-tiba mobil yang ia tumpangi menepi di pinggir jalan._

 _Dia, sekertaris pribadi Kim Jongin dan juga merangkap menjadi supir pribadinya, menoleh ke arah Jongin "Josonghamida, tuan! Aku lupa mengisi bensin..."_

 _Mata Jongin terbelalak "Apa? Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti ini, eoh? Kau tahu hari aku harus menjadi juri untuk wawancara karyawan baru?" teriaknya tidak woles. Apa dia lupa, jika Jongin baru saja menjabat menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan kakeknya yang baru saja dilepas kendalikan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Jongin ikut dalam penyeleksian calon karyawan baru. jongin ingin terlihat berwibawa sebagai wakil direktur dan juga sedikit memamerkan kecerdasannya yang diatas standart._

" _Maafkan aku tuan... aku lupa memeriksanya tadi!"_

 _Jongin mendengus kesal "Jadi apa solusinya?" 'ayolah, aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang'._

" _Aku akan menghubungi taksi untuk anda!" katanya formal padahal dia sudah bekerja pada kakek Jongin sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun, tapi lagi-lagi jabatan memainkan segalanya._

" _Hanya taksi? Eoh? Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya naik taksi, dan aku ... bisa kau ingatkan kapan terakhir kali aku naik taksi?" tanya Jongin padanya, 'ayolah...dia bergabung dengan perusahaan kakekku sejak aku baru bisa merangkak hingga sekarang sampai aku menjadi fanboy untuk artis agensiku sendiri pasti dia mengetahui diriku lebih dari aku mengenal siapa diriku sendiri. Maksudku, dia... sekertaris pribadiku'._

" _Tuan, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu 5 menit berharga tuan untuk mengeluh soal taksi, !" katanya membuat Jongin sedikit mencibir "Jika kau menunggu supir lain menjemput, mungkin anda harus membuang..."_

" _Cepat panggil taksinya, aku akan kehilangan seperdetik waktuku karena mendengar ceramahanmu..." 'oh Tuan ini, mungkin dia terlalu lama mengenalku sehingga ia tidak memiliki rasa takut padaku!'._

 _Pria tua itu tersenyum, bagaimana pun atasannya akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya. "Tuan... sepertinya anda harus mencari sekertaris pribadi yang baru, diusiaku yang sudah senja ini, bagaimana bisa aku merangkap dua peran sekaligus, aku lebih senang menjadi supir pribadimu..."_

 _Jongin mendongkak dan menatap kaca spion yang menggantung, melirik sekertaris yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Usianya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengurusi semua keperluan Jongin di perusahaan juga hal pribadinya, "Jangan bicara omong kosong, Tuan Choi!" gertak Jongin. "Ah.. itu taksi untukku kan?" tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depan mobilnya._

 _Pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, sekali lagi... semoga harimu menyenangkan!"_

 _Jongin membuka pintu mobil, sebelum ia menutupnya ia mendongkakan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. "Tuan Choi ah ani, samchoon... maafkan aku jika sedikit kasar padamu! Kau yang terbaik dan bisa diandalkan.. saranghae!" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum dan memberikan wink di mata kirinya membuat pria bermarga Choi itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah taksi sambil membenarkan letak jasnya. Tangannya hampir terulur untuk membuka pintu belakang taksi ketika ia terkejut saat mendengar suara menggelegar di sekitarnya._

" _TAXIIIIIIII..."_

 _Jongin melihat gadis mungil berpakain hitam putih dengan rambutnya yang di ikat rapi ke atas berlari kencang ke arahnya, seolah tidak peduli Jongin meneruskn kegiatannya untuk masuk ke dalam taksi sebelum..._

" _Maaf nona... tapi aku yang memanggil taksi ini!" kata Jongin dengan suara berat ketika wanita itu juga ikut membuka pintu taksi._

 _Wanita itu mendelikan matanya yang sudah bulat dan terlapisi kacamata bulat itu "Dan aku berteriak dengan suaraku untuk taksi ini!" balasnya._

" _Aku sedang buru-buru!" lanjut Jongin kesal._

" _Aku juga dan aku tidak peduli! Aku membutuhkan taksi ini untuk masa depanku!" wanita itu mendorong sedikit kasar Jongin_

 _Dia masuk ke dalam taksi. "Pak, antar saya ke KJ entertaiment" katanya pada supir taksi._

 _Jongin yang mendengar nama perusahaannya di sebut langsung menerobos masuk dan duduk disamping wanita aneh itu, 'Kita searah!'_

" _Yah, kenapa kau masuk?" tanya wanita kepada Jongin yang kini duduk disampingnya._

" _Ahjussi, jalan!" kata Jongin dan mengacuhkan wanita itu._

" _Kau menaiki taksiku, maka kau harus membayar taksinya" kata wanita itu pada Jongin_

 _Jongin mengangguk. 'tak apa aku kehilang beberapa lembar won daripada aku harus kepanasan untuk mencari taksi lagi, lagi pula dia akan ke... Tunggu! Suara itu... diama aku mendengar suara itu, kenapa suaranya terlihat mirip dengan...oh astaga gadis ini kan? K-Kyungsoo?' Jongin mendelik ketika membaca nama diamap yang di pegang wanita bermata bulat itu. 'Dia...benar! Dia Do Kyungsoo! apa? Dia pelamar di KJ entertainment? Bagus, Jongin! Jangan di lepaskan... Tuan Choi, aku menemukan penggantimu!'_

" _Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin_

' _Astaga suaranya! Suara yang selalu aku rindukan'_

" _Dasar pria aneh, harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukannya tersenyum seperti orang gila!"_

" _Kau mengataiku gila?" Jongin bersuara._

" _Terlihat seperti ORANG GILA!"_

* * *

Alhamdulillah... kita bertemu lagi guys... pada nyariin aerii yah? Mian lamaaaaa banget kagak update-nya...

Jadi gini loh guys, aerii sudah jadi anak emak babe lagi, sudah balik ke kampung emak babe yang menyebrang pulau itu, sudah jadi anak rumahan lagi yang lagi nganggur... bye bye anak kosant

Karenanya gak ada WiFii lagi, pake KUOTA ini jugaaa.

Dan mungkin karena kangen rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan selama 4 tahun, jadi jam 8 malam juga udah ngantuk! Dan maales banget buka NB buat ngetik ff, jadi maaf banget terlalu banyak kedala buat lanjut lagi... dan maaf lagi krna malah cuap-cuap gak pnting hehee...

Lagi sibuk mondar-mondir cari kerjaan, jadi doakan yang terbaik ya... *kisskiss

Buat nebus keterlambatannya, nih aerii kasih full KaiSoo yah, puas kan? Seneng kan?

Udah, review aja sebagai balasannya... udah 5k nih, pokoknya maaf terlambat posting...

Ps: kalo banyak typo , maaf yah! Kilat brooohhh gak sempat baca bolak balik...

 **XOXO**

 **08102016**


	8. Chapter 8

**~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aerii_

 **.**

 _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Remember_**

 ** _(Sequel of A Serious Couple)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

 **"** _ **mungkin aku tidak mengingat wajahmu karena suatu alasan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak megingat suara emasmu..."**_

;;;;;;;

Genre :

Humor/Romance/Fluffy/Married Life

desclaimer :

 _all cast belong to each other but story based on my own_

 _if dislike, dont bash!_

 _if dislike, dont comment!_

 _if dislike, just life based on your self_

 _if Like, just REVIEW_

rated :

T

Length :

Chaptered (?)

GS

forgive me if you find out typo(s)

 **.H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G.**

.

.

.

Heartbeat

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu bersama Jongin?" Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak botol minuman yang ia pegang ketika Baekhyun memekik ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan botol minumannya "Baek! Pelankan suaramu!" omel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tepatnya, dia memaksaku untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan posisi duduknya "Tetap saja! Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh dari yang aku pikir!"

"Ah, benar!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seolah ia mengingat sesuatu "Kau tidak memberitahuku jika insiden beberapa tahun di lapangan basket itu adalah Kim pujangnim?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus malas "Kau saja yang idiot! Aku sudah memancingmu tentang itu tapi kau tetap saja tidak mengangingatnya" Baekhyun membela diri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Oh begitukah?" balasnya pelan.

"Ah, rasanya blackforest satu lagi tak masalah!" pekik Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah kasir.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangnya pada sahabatnya, kenngnya berkerut ketika Baekhyun kembali dan membawa dua piring berisi potongan cake. "Kau yakin akan menghabiskan sebanyak ini? Bagaimana dengan berat badanmu?" keluh Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun kembali duduk di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan bibir mungilnya yang penuh makanan "Aku tak peduli, beberapa hari ini nafsu makanku sedang baik! Lagi pula tidak masalah jika aku gemuk, setidaknya aku sudah memiliki suami" balasnya acuh.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir "Baiklah nyonya Park! Habiskan makanmu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor jam makan siang sudah berakhir, tak apa aku pergi?"

"Tak apa! Butik eonni kan dekat sini, terima kasih Kyungsoo-yah sudah menemaniku makan siang, hehehe" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ish! Kau sangat menyeramkan dengan porsi makanmu kali ini" omel Kyungsoo yang bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun melahap cake-nya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan beberapa potong cake.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan memasang wajah masamnya. Kedua tangannya memegang dress berwarna tosca dan meletakknya di depan dadanya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Baekhyun-ah kau..." Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya di balik pintu "Kenapa kau belum bersiap?" lanjutnya lalu membuka pintu kamar sedikit lebar dan berjalan ke arah istrinya. "Aku menunggumu di lebih dari lima belas menit, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia dan Chanyeol berhadapan "Ku rasa ada yang aneh.." lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, bertanya nonverbal pada wanita mungil di depannya.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun mengangkat dress yang ia pegang "...gaunnya mengecil" adu Baekhyun "Aku sudah memilih semua gaun terbaikku dan _mereka_ semua tidak muat di badanku" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang. Dia atas sana beberapa gaun mewah milik Baekhyun berceceran.

"Bukan salah gaunnya, mungkin tubuhmu sedikit membesar" Chanyeol mengapit dagunya sendiri bergaya seolah ia tengah berfikir "Tapi, tubuhmu tetap stabil, tidak mungkin kan _mereka_ mengecil, _mereka_ kan benda mati" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin memasang wajah masam "Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan gaun biasa untuk malam yang penting ini, aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu di depan kolega mu"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya "Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi, ayo kita ke butik noona. Kau bisa memilih gaun yang sesuai untuk tubuhmu..."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Ide bagus!" pekiknya, kemudian ia tersenyum malu "Chan, kau suami yang selalu bisa diandalkan" pujinya.

.

.

.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus ikut Kim Jongin menghadiri acara makan malam dengan para petinggi perusahaan atas suksesnya movie pertama Sehun. Movie pertama Sehun sudah rilis beberapa minggu lalu ngomong-ngomong.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, sepatu pentopelnya mengetuk lantai marmer beberapa kali hingga menciptakan suara _tuk tuk_. Tangannya memegang erat tas selempang disisi kirinya. Kedua bola mata yang terlapisi kacamata menelusuri seluruh ruangan, menelisik setiap sudut guna mencari sosok yang mungkin ia kenal. Meski ia sudah beberapa bulan berada di naungan KJ ent. ia belum memiliki teman yang benar-benar teman. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan siapa pun, bahkan Jongin yanga mengajaknya pun tak terlihat.

"Kemana Kim pujangnim? Dia bilang akan menemuiku disini" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk. _Huft, aku merasa asing berada disini._

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, dengan cepat ia berbalik untuk menemukan si tersangka.

"Hai, Kyungsoo noona..."

"Oh Se..Hun?" ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Ia senang bisa melihat Sehun secara langsung setelah beberapa bulan lamanya sejak insiden scandal itu.

"Kau datang?" tanya Sehun ramah. Ia terlihat lebih tua dari usia sesungguhnya dengan rambut ke atas yang ditata rapi, jas hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, dan didukung dengan rahangnya yang tegas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kim pujangnim memintaku datang,"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "Ah yah, aku lupa kau adalah sekertarisnya kan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Selamat atas filem mu, Sehun-ah"

"Apa kau menontonnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku belum sempat, aku terlalu sibuk,..." _tepatnya, seseorang melarangku untuk menonton_ "tapi aku akan segera menontonnya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sehun merogoh sesuatu di kantong jasnya "Ini..." ia menyodorkan sesuatu kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat tangan Sehun yang menyerahkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna ungu muda pada Kyungsoo.

"Hadiah untukmu... kurasa ini cocok di rambutnya jika kau biarkan rambutmu terurai.. noona, kau sangat cantik jika rambutmu kau urai..."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, "Be-benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengambil jepit rambut itu, "Gomawo, Sehun-ah!" kemudian memasang disisi kanan kepalanya, terdengar bunyi klik setelahnya. Kyungsoo menyibakkan anak-anak rambutnya yang tersisa dari cepolannya ke sisi telinganya "Bagaimana? Apa cantik?" tanyanya pada Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum "Sangat cantik!" pujinya "Sampai kapan noona akan menyiksa rambutmu dengan mengikatnya terus? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggerai rambutmu," keluh Sehun.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku tidak suka terganggu dengan rambut yang tergerai, kau tahu itu akan menghambat segala pekerjaan yang aku lakukan" jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya "Sebaiknya kita harus mencari tempat duduk, noona. Acara mungkin akan segera di mulai..." ajak Sehun.

 _Apa ini? Sehun mengajakku duduk dalam satu meja?_ "A-aku akan bergabung dengan sekertaris lain Sehun-ah!" tolak Kyungsoo. ia harus menolak, ia tidak mungkin berdekatan dengan Sehun ditempat seperti ini. meski tidak ada paparazi, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin dinilai aneh-aneh oleh rekan sekantornya. Meski ia sangat ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun saat ini. _Akh, aku melewati kesemapatan emas lagi!_

Sehun tersenyum "Kau tenang saja, disini tidak akan ada wartawan, lagi pula scandal itu sudah lama berlalu kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau harus bergabung dengan mereka" tunjuk kyungsoo pada beberapa orang yang berada tak jauh darinya berdiri, Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyungsoo. "Mereka tim mu di filem kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. disana ada Luhan, penulis film juga sutradara, dan beberapa staff dari agensi Luhan.

"Benar, bergabunglah dengan mereka!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara yang datang diantara mereka. Kim Jongin.

 _Kim Pujangnim?_

Jongin berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Sehun, ia menepuk pundak Sehun "Selamat atas filemmu, bergabunglah dengan mereka. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti" titah Jongin tegas.

Sehun mengangguk lemah "Baiklah." Ia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas "Noona, sampai jumpa nanti" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sehun yang sudah bergabung dengan Luhan dan yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudnya sampai jumpa hah? Kau mengharapkan bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidak akan ku biarkan!" omel Jongin dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Ia berdecak ak suka.

"Mwo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau marah karena aku merusak pertemuanmu dengan Sehun?" sadar karena Kyungsoo melotot ke arahnya. "Tolong kondisikan matamu yang menyeramkan itu!"

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha menetralkan emosinya "Kanapa masih disini? Sana, bergabung dengan mereka!" usir Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia menatap ke sekeliling ruang pesta. "Ah, Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menggandeng seorang wanita berjalan dari pintu yang berlawanan dengan ia masuk tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa takjub dengan cara Baekhyun menyuap dessert berupa puding ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun seolah tahu cara menikmati makan dengan menjaga image nya untuk tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan. Mereka hanya duduk berdua, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin di meja lain dengan beberapa orang-orang penting.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar jika Sehun sekeren itu" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan sendoknya ke arah Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Dia memang keren sejak dulu"belanya.

"Tidak Kyungie!" elak Baekhyun. "Dia tidak sekeren sekarang, dulu! Em, apa yang membuatnya keren seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Dulu atau pun sekarang, tak ada bedanya. Sehun tetap keren"

"Baiklah aku anggap omonganmu benar. Dia lebih tampan dengan tampilannya sekarang. Bahunya yang lebar, yah kenapa aku ingin sekali bersandar di bahunya" ucap Baekhyun yang mendadak antusias.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal ke arah Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun!"

"Wae? Kenapa kau marah?" goda Baekhyun "Kyungie sayang, kau tak berhak marah, dia bukan siapa-siapamu. Sekarang aku adalah fans nomer satu Sehun"

"Kenapa begitu. Sehun adalah..." belum selesai Kyungsoo dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kau dengar Jongin? Dua wanita ini membicarakan pria lain ketika priaNYA ada disekitar mereka!" ucap Chanyeol yang menekankan kata NYA dan melirik tak suka ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang kita tidak bisa membiarakan mereka sendiri, hyung!"

"Ck! Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kami hanya membicarakan Sehun" kilah Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Pria-Nya? Aku belum memiliki pria, jadi aku masih memiliki hak untuk Sehun" jawaban Kyungsoo memancing emosi Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku adalah priamu, kau lupa?" balas Jongin setengah teriak membuat beberapa orang disana menatap ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap oleh sebagain dari tamu undangan yang hadir menunduk malu. Ucapan Jongin benar-benar.

"Omo?! situasi macam apa ini? Yak, Kim Jongin! Kau mengatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo secara langsung?" tebak Baekhyun dengan caranya yang heboh.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana pikirannya Kim pujangnim. Dia benar-benar bisa lepas kendali._ Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya ribuan kali perihal aku menyukainya, tapi dia tetap saja dia memberi respon padaku"

"Ish! Kenapa disini panas sekali! Aku ingin mencari udara segar!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka meski ribuan mata menatap aneh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin dia sedang malu!" ucap Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang.

"Aku akan mengejarnya" kata Jongin meninggalkan pasangan muda itu

.

.

.

Acara usai menjelang tengah malam. Jongin lebih dulu mengundurkan diri dengan alasan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang ketika beberapa orang disana masih sibuk dengan obrolan-obrolan bisnisnya meski acara sudah usai.

"Chan, kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali sayang? Aku hanya memui Sehun yang memang dia lebih tampan sekarang. Ada yang salah?"

"Memuji pria lain di depan suamimu itu yang salah, Hyun-ah!" meski malu untuk mengungkapkannya, tetap saja Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengakuinya. Entahlah, Chanyeol sedang ingin diperhatikan penuh oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan. Perlahan ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Chanyeol yang sedang memegang setir mobil "Aigoo,,, kenapa suamiku lucu sekali. Baiklah aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku yah sayang" gumam Baekhyun. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya guna melirik suaminya.

Chanyeol menatap lembut istrinya. ia tersenyum pelan "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi..."

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali "Tapi apa?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bisa menyanggupi keinginan Chanyeol yang aneh-aneh kali ini.

Chanyeol memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Aku lapar, kita cari restaurant china , bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak heran. "Tumben sekali kau lapar jam segini? Tapi baiklah, demi baby giant ku..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

Untuk bulan ini, Kyungsoo merasa hari cepat berlalu. Apa mungkin karena sudah memasuki musim panas?. Cepat sekali Kyungsoo berjumpa dengan hari Minggu. Merasa tak ada kegiatan berarti diluar , Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbenah di appartementnya.

"Ah, sudah selesai semua!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat hasil dari pekerjaan rumahnya. Selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Sarapannya kali ini semakin tak berarti. Jika dulu ia semangat membuat sarapan kemudian ia akan mengantarkan sebagaikan masakannya pada tetangga sebelahnya. Oh Sehun. Singkatnya ia dan Sehun akan sarapan bersama. Sekarang tak ada lagi teman sarapan Kyungsoo. Dan ia akan berakhir sarapan kimbab di minimarket terdekat dari wilayah appartementnya. Dan itu membosankan.

Kyungsoo terkejut dari lamunannya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu appartementnya. Dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu. Ia akan mengutuk siapa pun yang berani bertamu ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

"K...Kim pujangnim?" pekik Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Jongin berdiri di depan pintunya dengan gaya pakaian yang kasual. Tanpa jas hitam yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat di kantor.

"Kecilkan bola matamu, Kyungsoo!" goda Jongin dengan senyum angelicnya ketika Kyungsoo melotot ke arahnya.

"Ah, maaf!" _heh! Maaf? Kemana perginya emosiku pada orang yang bertamu sepagi ini?_ "Kim pujangnim, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum aku menjawab , boleh kah aku masuk?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin berlalu melewati bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Tempat yang masih sama dengan wangi dan rapinya. Tak berubah dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Berkunjung? Eh, bahkan Jongin pernah menginap disini.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pada atasannya yang selalu semena-mena padanya. Ia membuntuti Jongin ke dalam. Dan ia hanya menghela nafas kasar ketika Jongin sedang duduk bersila di depan tv. Tentu dengan remote ditangannya. "Jadi ada apa kau bertamu sepagi ini?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan menjawab ketika kau memberiku sarapan" jawab Jongin acuh dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada acara televisi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Namun akhirnya ia tetap berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuka kulkas, mengecek bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup kembali kulkasnya. Ia tampak bingung. Ia lupa mengisi kulkas. Dan sekarang ia tak ada stock bahan makanan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan bahan seadanya untuk dijadikan sarapan. Ia menata dua piring di meja makan ukuran persegi dengan dua kursi berhadapan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin setengah teriak.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan deheman. Ia bisa melihat Jongin bangkit dari _leyeh-leyeh_ nya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Tapi sebaiknya kau matikan dulu televisinya!" titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurut dengan baik, ia kembali ke arah televisi dan mematikan acara yang sempat ia tonton. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap hematnya Kyungsoo.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan.

"Kyungsoo, ini kau sebut dengan sarapan?" tanya Jongin heran ketika melihat piring berisi di depannya. Tatapannya menatap ragu ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Benar Kim pujangnim. Ini adalah nasi goreng dengan bahan seadanya. Aku hanya memiliki nasi dan wortel beberapa. Akan sangat sopan jika kau mengucapkan 'terimakasih untuk makanannya'" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Sepanjang hidupnya mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jenis makanan seperti ini. "Terimakasih makanannya" ucap Jongin dengan nada kesal dan pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "Nah, makanlah!" ajaknya.

Meski ragu namun Jongin tak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo, ia menyantap masakan Kyungsoo. matanya melotot ketika satu sendok masuk ke dalam mulutnya "Astaga! Ini lezat sekali!" puji Jongin

"Habiskan dulu makanannya baru berkomentar tuan!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Ku rasa kau memiliki tangan malaikat, kenapa semua yang kau lakukan berakhir dengan baik!" lanjut Jongin.

"Jadi, sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu?" Kyungsoo megulang pertanyaan.

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya, ia menatap Kyungsoo di depannya "Hari ini, ayo berkencan!" ucapnya cepat.

 _Uhuk-uhuk!_

Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci Jongin yang bertingkah. "Ken-can?"

Jongin mengangguk "Dan tak ada penolakan!"

"Kenapa begitu?" omel Kyungsoo

"Lalu kau akan menghabiskan hari liburmu dengan berdiam diri? Ku pikir musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati kencan yang romantis" goda Jongin.

"Kekanakan sekali..."

.

.

.

Disinilah yang dimaksud Jongin untuk berkencan. Kebun Binatang. Kyungsoo tak banyak menolak apa yang Jongin perintahkan. Termasuk untuk menggerai rambutnya. Jongin bilang Kyungsoo terlihat lebih manis ketika ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Kyungsoo juga tak menolak ajakan Jongin untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Tapi kenapa kebun binatang?

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya ketika mereka sudah memasuki area kebun binatang. "Ku rasa kita salah tempat memilih kebun binatang?" ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri sampingnya.

"Kau tak lihat? Seluruh pengunjung disini adalah mereka yang sudah berkeluarga. Lihat mereka berjalan dengan anak-anaknya" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Kebun Binatang adalah tempat liburan keluarga bukan tempat berkencan. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik "Itu sebabnya jika kau asal membawa seseorang tanpa persiapan" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Mana ku tahu jika kebun binatang tempat seperti ini. aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, jadi pengetahuanku terbatas tentang bagaimana mengajak wanita berkencan. Berterima kasihlah karena kau wanita pertamaku!" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik ke arah Jongin. Jongin benar-benar pintar dalam menyusun kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan omelannya dan kata romantis dalam satu kalimat. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu sekarang. Ah tidak, ia hanya tersipu.

"Astaga, Kim pujangnim!" lirihnya sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ish, kenapa anak itu... hey jangan tinggalkan aku! Bagaimana jika kau tersesat?" Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat.

"Kau yang merengek kenapa harus aku yang tersesat?"

"Karena badan mungilmu itu bisa tenggelam di keramain seperti ini" ejek Jongin.

"Ish!" Kyungsoo berhenti melangkahkan kakinya yang membuat Jongin juga ikut berhenti "Astaga di musim panas seperti ini, kenapa ada pertunjukkan pinguin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tertuju pada kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan beberapa pinguin yang asik bermain dengan tempat yang di desain seperti habitat asli hewan tersebut.

"Ku dengar dalam sebulan ada dua kali pertunjukkan seperti ini" jawab Jongin.

"Darimana Kim pujangnim tahu?"

Jongin tersenyum sombng "Dari sini!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebuah brosur yang ia pegangnya. Sebelum masuk ia sempat mengambil brosur yang tersedia di pintu masuk.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian melangkah lebih maju untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang jarang diadakan tersebut.

Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. ia berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo. ketika Kyungsoo menjadikan hewan lucu itu sebagai objek penglihatannya, maka Jongin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai objek penglihatannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum dan kadang tertawa melihat aksi para penguin. Dan matanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang karena efek tertawanya.

Sekarang, Jongin meyakinkan diri jika Kyungsoo benar-benar dunianya. Karena Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mengindahkan riuhnya tepuk tangan para pengunjung yang menyaksikan pertuntukkan penguin. Jongin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersenyum seperti ini, benar-benar suatu keindahan. Gelak tawa Kyungsoo pun sudah seperti alunan melodi yang menghipnotis Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa penguin itu lucu sekali?" gumam Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo "Iya, lucu sepertimu" balas Jongin pelan.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin terkejut karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo. ia gelagapan. "Maksudku..." buru-buru ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah penguin "...maksudku penguin itu seperti mu"

"Apa? Kau menganggapku seperti penguin?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hah? Bukan begitu... maksudku, aduh bagaimana yah?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau bilang aku seperti penguin. Apa aku segendut itu sampai kau menyamakan aku dengannya? Apa aku sehitam penguin?" cecar Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gendut." Kilah Jongin.

"Tapi kau bilang...aku..."

"Aku bilang..."Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. keduanya saling berhadapan ... "Kau lucu... kau seperti penguin yang mampu membuat mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Kau. Membuat mataku selalu tertuju padamu. Kau selalu membuat fikiranku fokus padamu. Tapi penguin bukan apa-apanya dibanding dirimu"

 _Astaga Kim pujangnim lagi!_

Kyungsoo benar-benar merona karena ulah Kim Jongin. Ia hanya menunduk malu. Jongin berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. Hingga kejahilannya muncul beberapa saat kemudian "Tapi... melihat pendeknya kakimu, kurasa kau dan penguin-penguin itu masih satu species.. hahahahaha" ejeknya.

Kyungsoo mendongkak metanap Jongin yang sibuk tertawa. "Lucu?"

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin seketika mengatupkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo sedang dalam satan mode on. Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo "Aku akan menraktirmu ice cream, _kkaja_!" ajak Jongin mencari aman.

.

.

.

Jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berkencan. Maka tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bekhyun benar-benar membuat dunia Chanyeol terbalik. Awalnya tenang. Namun tak lama kemudian Chanyeol akan dibuatnya pusing dengan berbagai macam permintaan Baekhyun yang mulai diluar kendali. Seperti ini contohnya.

"Chan... aku kan minta kopi dicampur dengan krimer"

"Aku sudah mencampurnya, Hyun-ah!"

"Tapi kau lebih dulu meletakkan krimer nya dulu, bukan kopinya"

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping istrinya, mengusap wajahnya kasar "Memangnya beda? Mempengaruhi rasanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu saja, jika begini rasa kopinya hilang"

Chanyeol mengambil gelas mug yang ditangan Baekhyun . Ia mencecap kopi buatannya "Bagaimana bisa Hyun-ah? Ini rasa kopi"

"Tapi aku mau kopinya dulu baru krimernya setelah itu baru diseduh dengan air panas"

"Mau kopinya dulu, krimernya atau air panasnya dulu pun itu tetap rasa kopi sayang" Chanyeol meletakkan mug di atas meja.

"Beda Chan! Jika krimernya dulu, rasa kopinya akan hilang" Baekhyun terus merengek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya "Aku akan membuatnya ulang. Kopinya lebih dulu kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Terimakasih, sayang" ucapnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Ia melangkah ke meja dapur untuk membuat kopi sesuai permintaan istrinya.

"Chan... minggu ini Kyungsoo tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun setengah teriak.

Chanyeol menyiram air panas kedalam gelas yang sudah berisi kopi dan krimer "Ku rasa tidak, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo banyak pekerjaan. Jadi kurasa tak ada waktu untuknya pulang" ia mulai mengaduk kopinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng "Entah mengapa aku ingin jeruk Jeju" jawab Baekhyun sambil menerima kopi kedua dari Chanyeol.

"Jeruk Jeju?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping istrinya.

"Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian menyesap minumannya.

"Haruskah aku membelikannya untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol smabil mengelus rambut istrinya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar "Benarkah? Kau ingin membelikannya untukku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku akan bersiap kalau begitu"

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

.

.

.

"Kau suka ice creamnya?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Perempuan mana yang tidak menyukai ice cream" jawabnya sambil terus menyuap ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah... aku sangat iri pda mereka!" tunjuk Jongin ke arah belakang arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sepasang keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki sekitar usia lima tahun tengah asyik menikmati ice cream yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin menikmati ice cream bersama istri dan anakku"

 _Uhuk-uhuk_

"Yak! Kenapa dari tadi kau tersedak terus? Kau tidak bisa hati-hati?" omel Jongin yang panik melihat Kyungsoo batuk-batuk. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan cari ia berdiri dari duduknya.

 _Kau yang seharusnya hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kim Pujangnim!_

Jongin kembali duduk setelah Kyungsoo tak lagi batuk-batuk. "Melihat mereka, aku jadi ingin menikah"

Kyungsoo sudah menjauhkan gelas ice creamnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko tersedak jika Jongin sedang bicara. "Menikahlah!" jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikah. Menikah denganku"

"Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Anggap saja begitu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum masam "Dalam mimpimu saja, Kim pujangnim!"

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kita sudah saatnya kita menikah."

"Kau selalu bicara saja bicara sesukamu..."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Menikah!"

"Kita saja belum berkencan, bagaimana mau menikah?"

"Kalau begitu dimulai hari ini kita berkencan"

"Yak!"

"Di hari ke 300, kita merayakannya di pelaminan"

"Oh astaga!"

"KKEUT!"

.

.

.

 ** _Te Be Ce_**

 ** _Pendek. Aneh. Absurd. Ngawur._**

 ** _Iyah, ah bodo amat._**

 ** _Yang penting update hehehehheeh_**

 ** _Ah, kangen banget sama kalian, yah meski aeri tahu kalian gak kangen kan sama aerii? Kan ? kan?_**

 ** _Udahlah gitu aja. Review. Pasti update. Gak review, aerii ngungsi aja ke planet EXO_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _12 September 201_** 7


End file.
